


Starstreaker-A Bumblebee Love Story

by bambina_Rose



Series: Starstreaker-A Bumblebee Love Story [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambina_Rose/pseuds/bambina_Rose
Summary: Aurora Estrella Jones is not your ordinary 17 year old. She's above average intelligence, has a myriad of interests and hobbies to keep her busy, and a best friend with an alien for a car-wait.. An alien? For a car..?
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky
Series: Starstreaker-A Bumblebee Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by a similar fic series on Quotev called "Technical Love". The author never finished the last installment, and I loved the way they wrote it, and would like to put my own spin on their version of the fic. I'm hoping to do it justice, but I am just winging this. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_ Space.. Dark. Infinite.. A cube, metallic, every inch covered in strange symbols, drifts through the cosmos until colliding with meteorites, changing its course.. It comes crashing down.. To.. _

Hazel eyes popped open in the darkened room. Remnants of a recurring dream slipped away as the girl sat up in her bed, yawning tiredly. Rubbing her eyes and fishing through her bedsheets for her phone brings her back to reality. ‘7:30.. Damn I hate getting up.’ She stands, opening a window and starting her day. She went to the bathroom, showered, and got dressed. Looking in her mirror she threw her mane of curly hair into what she affectionately called her “power puffs”, clipping blue bows in front of them and laying her baby hairs. After popping in her contacts, she placed a small amount of blush and highlighter on her tawny brown visage and called it a day.

Satisfaction in her eyes, she stops by the window, just managing to catch a couple minutes of sunrise when her tranquil morning was interrupted. “Sam get up or you’ll be late to school!” That was Judy Witwicky, her best friend Sam’s mom. Judy came to her door, knocking before coming in, “Aurora? What would you like for breakfast?” Aurora smiled at the brown haired, brown eyed woman, grabbing her bookbag and light blue skates. “If you’ve got time for pancakes Mrs. W that’d be great.” “Please, you’ve been staying with us forever, you can call me Judy. Now, bacon and apple juice?” Aurora laughed, “Please and thank you.”

Aurora came downstairs, not missing Sam’s frantic attempt at getting ready for school, and sat down at the table, patiently awaiting her breakfast. She fixed and fiddled with her outfit; a powder blue mid thigh length skirt, black crop top with a jean jacket and her black thigh high socks. She had her heeled boots in her bag, as well as some jewelry. (She doesn’t like riding around town with it on.)

A plate of pancakes, bacon and strawberries in the shape of a happy face slid in front of her, and a glass of apple juice as well. “There you are. Eat up or you’ll be late to school Aurora.” Judy said, laughing a bit. In all her time of staying with the Witwicky’s she had never once been late to school, with or without Sam. Ron, Sam’s dad came down the stairs, kissing his wife good morning, and high fiving Aurora. “How’s our favorite kid?” Aurora chuckled, “Just fine Mr. W.” Sam’s parents always made jokes about Aurora being the kid they never had, insisting that she was more like family than a friend of their son.

Aurora chatted and ate, finishing her apple juice as Sam came racing down the stairs, looking for his school bag. “Mornin’ everybody-Star have you seen my backpack?” Aurora shrugged and laced up her skates. “Last I saw it, it was in the shed with Mojo.” The boy blanched and ran out, and Judy in turn shook her head as she handed Aurora a packed lunch and some snacks. “I don’t know what we’ll do with him. Keep an eye on him will you?” “Will do Mrs-Judy.” She corrected herself, making Judy’s smile brighten. 

Aurora skated out of the driveway, down the street on her way to school. She put on her headphones and turned on her music, disappearing into her thoughts if only for a bit. She was puzzled by the dreams she’d been having, something about space.. The details always escaped her before she could piece it together. ‘Oh well.. Another mystery for another day.’ When she rolled up to school, Sam and his dad were just pulling up. She waited for Sam as she unlaced her skates, pulling out her shoes and her accessories, and looked up coming face-to-face with- “Hey Star! How are you today?” It was her blue eyed, red haired best friend, Angela Chase. 

“Hey Angel, I’m chillin’. How’s it hangin’?” She held out her hand and they did their signature dap, ending it with a snap and winks to each other. “You’re looking remarkably beautiful today Star.” “Don’t you know I get it from you?” Aurora finished, giggling with Angela as Sam came up the stairs. “Mornin’ Angel, you uh got your outfit from Hot Topic this time?” Angela looked down at her fit; black converse, fishnets, jean shorts, and a Fall Out Boy tee from the concert she and Aurora went to for her birthday.

“You got a problem with it Witwicky?” “Nah, just wondering if you’re assembling the Black Parade is all.” Aurora snorted at his misplaced reference and chuckled at their exchange, they were always like this. Back when the group first met, Aurora always had to keep Angela from killing Sam about his backhanded comments. Sometimes, Aurora would let her friend give Sam a piece of her mind, but now it had become something akin to friendly banter. As they entered their familiar hormonal jungle, they went about their day at a bit of a sluggish pace. Club block went by fine, lunch was even better. Their last class of the day was history.

Aurora had a particularly strained relationship with history class. She enjoyed learning about the past, but as she got older and more self-aware, she noticed there wasn’t much for her in terms of ‘ American history’. This, her adoptive mother and father made sure she knew before she got too old. Her mother, a Latin woman, and her dad, a Black man, were reluctant but willing educators of Aurora’s place in America’s culture and society. 

_ “They will tell you that they freed the slaves in 1863, but black folk haven’t been free like other people since then.”  _ Her dad’s voice played in her head.  _ “You learn as you get older, that we as a community have been treated wrongly for a long time. But remember something; they can’t break our spirit. One day here soon, we’ll change the way they look at us, and we’ll have a seat at the table.” _ Aurora didn’t know it then, but as she grew older, she saw what her dad meant. It was then that she tuned in, hearing Sam in the middle of his presentation.

“And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen. This here is a quadrant,” He said, picking through his great great grandfather’s things, “This is all for sale by the way.” A few people laughed, including Aurora, she couldn’t believe he actually was doing this right here and now. She looked over at her row-mate, Mikaela, seeing her in just as much shock as she was in. They looked at each other and chuckled as Sam continued. “Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain.” 

He held up some broken, thin wire glasses, spider webbed cracks seemed to cover the round lenses. Aurora seemed to zero in on the cracks covering the lenses. Something about it was oddly familiar, though she’d never seen them before. “These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather’s glasses. I haven’t quite gotten them appraised yet, but they’ve seen some pretty cool things.” Their teacher, having finally had enough, chimed in. “Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing.” “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just that this is all going to my car fund, you can tell your folks, it’s on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day.” “Mr. Witwicky!” “Sorry.” Everyone laughed again and Sam continued. 

“Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered.” With that the bell rang, and that was all Aurora needed. She hopped up, scooping up her backpack as their teacher gave his final remarks. “Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight.” Aurora practically dashed out of the room, hearing Sam barter his grandfather's things, and for his final grade.

After saying goodbye to Angela, she had computer club to get to, Aurora walked up to Ron’s car, sliding in the back. “Well? How do you think he did?” She shrugged, “I don’t know. That last class might’ve been a bit rocky-” “Yes! Yes, yes!” Here came Sam, ecstatic with himself as he raced down the hill with a paper in his hand. “I got an ‘A-’ it’s still an ‘A’ though!” He came sliding into the passenger seat, his dad pulling on reading glasses, “Hold on-wait, wait I can’t see it.” “So I’m good?” His dad nodded, handing back the paper and starting up the car. 

Sometime later, Sam’s dad announces, “I’ve got a little surprise for you son..” Aurora’s sunglasses came down as she looked at the brand new Porsches in the car lot they were pulling into. Sam could hardly hold himself together, “Are you kidding me?” He said, just as they turned into another car lot, rusted and busted lookin’ vehicles littered the area. “Yeah I am.” Ron said, laughing hysterically. “I’m not getting you a Porsche.” Sam looked at his father, clearly not happy. “You think this is funny?” “Yeah I think it’s funny, you think I’d get you a Porsche for your first car?”

Aurora couldn’t contain herself and laughed herself damn near to tears. “See? She thinks it’s funny.” “I’m-I’m not in this. That was quite cruel of you.” She said, catching her breath and avoiding Sam’s glare. “I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing.” Sam said as the car came to a stop, his dad still proud of himself. “Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke.” “It's not a funny joke.” Sam walked up to one of the cars, devastated, “Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad.” Ron dismissed it, “When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine.” 

Sam faced him, “Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see ‘40-Year-Old Virgin’?” “Yeah.” Ron answered, Sam then pointed to a rusted yellow Volkswagen Beetle, “Okay, that's what this is.” Aurora chimed in, “A little spit and an oil change oughta get it running.” Sam pointed to the car next to it, “And this is 50-year-old virgin.” 

Ron nodded very nonchalant about it all with a small smile on his face, “Okay.” “You want me to live that life?” “No sacrifice, no victory.” Ron said, almost laughing again, Sam begrudgingly relented, “Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it, the old Witwicky motto, dad.” A dark skinned car salesman came over, “Gentlemen, and lady,” He said, acknowledging Aurora’s presence, “Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs.” He laughed, and Aurora looked at Sam, shrugging with a chuckle. Bobby asked, “How can I help you?” 

Ron clapped a hand to Sam’s shoulder. “My son here is looking to buy his first car.” Bobby looked touched, “And you came to see me?” Sam deadpanned, “I had to.” “Well that practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby, uncle Bobby B.” He held out his hand, Sam taking it, hope possibly rekindling in him. “Sam.” “Sam lemme talk to you real quick..” He led him off around the lot, Ron following but Aurora decided to explore. Certainly there was a diamond in the rough somewhere among the rusted out cars. 

She eventually came upon a yellow Camaro-it looked to be a customized model from the 1980s, and had two black racing stripes going down the car. “Well aren’t you handsome..?” She said, sliding a finger across the hood, remarking the layer of dust on it. “How long have you been stuck in this rusting spot huh..?” She said, opening the car door and sliding in the seat. She sat in the front seat, admiring the interior and the general feel of the car. She could dig having a ride like this. She gripped the wheel gently, smiling at the air freshener hanging from the rearview. ‘Bee-OTCH!’ It said, a bumblebee with a grin was on the side of it.

She laughed to herself, imagining that she’d have to ask Sam to let her drive it when she noticed a symbol in the middle of the wheel. She wiped away the dirt that covered it, feeling a strange but powerful wave of nostalgia come over her. She couldn’t dwell on it too much as Sam had come into view. She waved him over, “Sam! Come over here!” He came over, observing the car, nodding appreciatively. “Nice find Star.” Bobby and Ron had come, seeing Sam’s interest in the vehicle. Sam nodded to himself again, “This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes.” He said turning to his dad. 

Bobby nodded along, “Yeah. It got racing…” He stopped, confused as he took a double take of the car. “Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car.” Booby turned, calling out again, “Manny!” “What?” “What is this? This car! Check it out!” The man shrugged, “I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!” “Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!” Sam had slid into the front seat at this point, gripping the wheel, adjusting the seat and rear view mirror. “This feels good.” Aurora smiled, ‘Hell yeah it does. I know my shit.’ 

Ron turned to the salesman, “How much?” Bobby looked pensive, “Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…” Sam cut in, “Yeah, but the paint’s faded.” Bobby countered, “Yeah but it’s custom.” Sam looked even more confused, “It’s custom faded?” “It’s your first car kid I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Aurora didn’t understand it-she was certain it was bullshit. Bobby turned to Ron, “5,000.” “Not paying over 4. Sorry.” Bobby then opened the car door, practically pulling Sam out, “Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car.” Sam resisted a bit, “No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers.” “Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car.”

Aurora couldn’t deny that. She went to climb out of the drivers side, but all of a sudden, quiet static came on from the car radio, making the inside of Aurora’s ears tingle, she swore she felt her eardrums vibrating. She sat down in the drivers, mesmerized by what was happening. She vaguely heard Bobby try and give Sam different options, Sam refusing them both. Bobby went to the car on the other side, sitting in the driver's seat, “This is a classic engine right here.” Sam shut the car door of the Camaro, and the passenger door flung open and dented the door of the car Bobby was in. 

“Woah!” They all said, Aurora just looking on in disbelief. She held up her hands, “I didn’t do it.” Sam leaned in the window as Ron made sure the car salesman was okay. “If you didn’t do it,” Sam whispered, “who did?” Aurora shrugged as Sam faced his dad speaking to him about the car. It was then that the car radio turned on, the dial turning through stations till it emitted a high pitched tone. It increased in pitch until it got so shrill the windows and lights of all the cars in the lot shattered, everyone taking cover to avoid the glass projectiles.

When they all came up, the Camaro was the only car still intact. Bobby looked over at the Witwicky’s, almost too astounded to even get “4,000.” to come out of his mouth. They signed the paperwork, and Sam got to ride home in his very own car. When they got to the Witwicky household, pulling into the driveway, Sam looked at Aurora, “Can you do me a favor?” She crossed her arms, a brow was raised as she asked him, “What kinda favor?” He put his hands together, “Can you wash my car for me? I’m going to a lake party later and I don’t want it to be dirty on its debut ride.”

Aurora huffed a bit, nodding. “Alright fine. But I’m crashing that party too.” He looked at her confused, “I thought you were invited.” “I was, but I turned it down. Trent’s head is too far up his ass for me to willingly go to one of his parties.” Sam laughed, giving her a fist bump as he got out and ran to the shed, “You’re the best!” He called out. “I know!” Aurora responded. She went to unbuckle and found the seat belt gripped her tighter. She was sure she was turning insane, but she couldn’t deny what had happened at the car lot. ‘I wonder..’

She patted the wheel. “Sam wants you all fresh and clean for the party, so being the bestest best friend that I am, I’ll be doing that for him, so if you let me go, I promise to only take a couple minutes to change..?” She waited in silence for a moment, maybe two. Finally the seatbelt slackened, and she unbuckled. She tried to deny what happened as she slipped on a yellow and black polka dotted bikini she bought for the upcoming summer. Pulling on jean shorts, her flip flops and her sunglasses, she went down to the garage, grabbed a bucket, car soap, wipes for the interior, and a big sponge. She came out, turning on the hose and filling the bucket most of the way, putting in a generous amount of soap. 

She turned to the car, sponge and hose in hand, debating how to go about the process. She hosed down the car, and the radio came on,  _ “Fuck!-that’s cold!”  _ She turned the hose away from the car, staring at it for a moment. She hosed the car down again, and the radio came on,  _ “Brr! It’s cold in here, I said there must be some Clovers in the atmosphere!” _ She turned off the hose, sat down and eyed the vehicle. No way it just played that song, from a movie too? AND it was one of her favorites? “Okay, now I’m actually dreaming.” She said, chuckling in disbelief.

She watched the car for a minute, nodding to herself as she picked up the bucket and began washing it. It stayed silent for the most part after that, until she couldn’t reach the roof. She huffed, “Being average height isn’t as fun as they make it out to be.” She shimmied her shorts off, the car radio came on again, a cartoon wolf whistle sounding from it,  _ “Who’s that lady? (Who’s that lady?) Sexy lady~!”  _ She couldn’t help but laugh, “In your dreams bee boy.” She refuted, and much to her fading amazement, the car shuddered, giving a soft disappointed sounding sigh. She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’m talking to my best friend’s car..” 

She stopped as she hopped onto the hood. “My best friend’s car was hitting on me..” She looked into the glass of the windshield and shrugged, getting down to the sudsy business. She rubbed down the roof and every spot she could reach. She pulled on her shorts and hosed the car down again, much to the cars seeming dismay. She scoffed playfully as she opened the door, grabbing the wipes and rubbing down every inch of surface she could find. 

She got to the strange symbol in the steering wheel, paying special attention to it. She cleaned each groove in it till it shined. She smiled, satisfied with her work. She relaxed in the seat for the moment, noticing it heating up a slight bit. “Nuh uh, you do that and I’ll pass out right now.” Laughter sounded from the radio and the door opened. “Yeah, it’ll be time to go here in a minute..” She sat there for a minute, saying to herself in disbelief yet again, “I’m talking to my best friend’s car and it is responding to me.. what in the blue  **f u c k** .” 

She went upstairs, got changed into her previous outfit and came down just as Sam was ready to go. She hopped in the passenger side, buckling in and relaxing, her seat heating up yet again. She laughed, maybe this hidden understanding with the car wouldn’t be so bad. As they tore out of the driveway the tailpipes let out a huge belch of exhaust. “I thought you said you cleaned it?” Sam questioned. She looked at him, behooved as to who he might’ve been talkin’ to. “I forgot the tailpipes okay? My bad, I could’ve let him be dirty this whole time.” Sam laughed as they drove on. 

Unfortunately for Aurora, Sam picked up his friend Miles. Said nuisance leaned his head in her window, the ‘surfer dude’ look he had going on was irritating her more than usual. “Hey Aurora, you miss me?” “Go lick a taint Miles.” Sam guffawed and Aurora stepped out to let him in. She grabbed him by the collar, “You get in the back, or you don’t go. Got it?” He nodded, though that irritating smile of his was still on his face and he got in the back. She sat down, putting in her headphones and blocking out Miles’ voice. If there was one thing she hated, it was Miles. He always did dumb shit, and it pissed Aurora off cause he seemingly did it for no reason. They pulled up to the lake party, which seemed to be in full swing. 

“Oh my god, Mikaela’s here. Dude, Mikaela’s here-promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” “That’ll be a cold day in Hell Sam and you know it.” Her friend regarded her with a ‘I know but still’ look on his face as he parked. Aurora made no move to get out so Miles climbed out of Sam’s side and immediately went to climb a tree. “Gee, wouldn’t you fuckin’ know it? I’m right yet again.” The radio came on again,  _ “Y’know-he can’t help it-if he ate-glue as a kid.” _ Aurora bursted out laughing, tears coming to her eyes, “What’s funny? He actually did eat glue as a child-!” 

The radio laughed, the car shuddered a little as if restraining a chuckle. Aurora sat up, sighing and wiping away a tear. “Whew! I needed that, ahhh that was funny.” She looked over and blanched a bit, seeing Trent get in Sam’s face. “Oh no..” She went to get out and yet again, the seat belt got tighter. “C’mon now, if I don’t do something, Sam’ll get squished like a bug!” The seatbelt let go,  _ “Go get’em girl!” _ The radio cheered. Aurora grinned and soon found herself approaching the growing group. 

“Hey Trent! Why don’t you go look in a mirror or something?” She said, standing next to but just a bit in front of her toothpick of a best friend. Trent, the tanned, blue eyed, blonde white boy grinned in her face, “Why Aurora I thought you weren’t coming! Did you finally get bored of hanging out with this dweeb?” “I’d rather hang out with this ‘dweeb’ then be stuck stroking your meager ego.” The crowd ooo’ed in response, Mikaela looked away for a moment, Aurora continued, “And now that the elephant in the room has been tranquilized, if you’ll excuse me, my friend Sam and his pet Miles, we’ll be going.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond, grabbing Sam and walking away.

Aurora got back in the passenger, glaring at Miles as he climbed through the driver side window. “Hey, there’s door handles for a reason. I just cleaned the car. You scuff it? You die.” Suddenly the radio came on,  _ “Who’s gonna drive you home tonight..?” _ “Hey man, something’s wrong with your radio.” Miles said, going to switch the station. Aurora smacked his hand, “Don’t you touch that radio damn it.” Aurora was confused however, ‘Drive who home?’ Sam seemed to be looking out into the distance. “I’m gonna drive her home.” Both Miles and Aurora looked up, “Huh?” They said in sync, looking to see Sam staring in Mikaela’s direction as she walked away.

Aurora smiled, ‘Look at Sam. Being chivalrous and shit.’ Miles called from the back, “She’s an evil jock concubine man, let her walk home.” Aurora turned around, ready to deck Miles in his chest. “Shut the hell up, do you know how awful that is?” “She lives 10 miles from here, okay? This is my only chance. You got to be understanding here alright?” Miles seemed to give up, “Okay, put her in the back with Aurora.” Both Sam and Aurora’s brows shot up. “Did you say ‘put her in the back’?” “I want shotgun.” He said meekly. Sam looked at Aurora, an understanding passed between them and they nodded, saying together, “Get outta the car Miles.”

The boy stuttered, “W-what? That’s a party foul!” “On what rules?” Aurora questioned. Miles looked at Sam like he’d understand, “Bro’s before hoes!” Sam shook his head, “Miles, I’m begging you, get outta my car.” Said boy reluctantly crawled out, “You can’t do this to me.” his voice putting a grin on Aurora’s face as she climbed in the back. “You gotta get out right now-” The minute Miles was out of the way Sam tore off, Mikaela already turning down the bend of the road. “So, I’ll say hi and pass out?” Aurora questioned. “Isn’t she kind of your friend?” “Just because she happens to near me in class and we sometimes laugh at stupid stuff doesn’t make us the best of friends.” Sam relented with a shrug, catching up to his crush.

_ “Who’s gonna come around when you break~?”  _ The car kept singing, much to Aurora’s thanks, not caring to hear Sam stumble through asking Mikaela if he could ride her home-excuse me, give her a ride home. ‘Gosh you’d think he’d know how to talk to a woman..’ Aurora shook her head, sitting up as Mikaela finally got in. “Oh-hey Aurora.” “Hey Mikaela.” The two smiled at each other as Mikaela continued, “What you said back at the party? Hilarious.” Aurora flipped her imaginary hair, “I know, I should be a comedian when I’m older.”

They all laughed, which lightened the mood. Eventually Aurora laid down in the back, bobbin’ her head to her music, not paying attention when the car started to break down. She witnessed Mikaela and Sam get out to check the hood for a minute before Mikaela came back, grabbed her stuff and started walking away. Sam looked ready to panic and he looked in the engine for a problem. Aurora knew for some reason there wasn’t any. She patted the steering wheel again, “Come on, you see this ain’t working. Start up before he dies of an aneurysm.” 

Sam came in as Aurora laid back down and as he turned the engine for a 3rd time it started, bringing a smile to her cheeks as Sam turned around, calling Mikaela back as the radio sang,  _ “Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!” _ “That’s a good car.” Aurora whispered, going back to laying down and jammin’. When they came up to her house, Aurora sat up, going to say bye when Mikaela turned, “You.. you guys think I’m shallow..?” 

It broke Aurora’s heart to hear her say that, shaking her head as Sam stumbled through his words. “No, no, no I think-I think there’s a lot more than meets the eye with you.” Aurora smiled as Mikaela processed his response, smiling a little. “Okay.. Thanks Sam. Bye Aurora.” Aurora waved goodbye as Sam chastised himself, “Come on, that was a stupid line.. ‘There’s more than meets the eye.’ God who says that?” Despite it, he smiled, a big cheesy grin, “Oh god.. Oh my god I love my car.”

__________

They drove home, and got ready for bed. But Aurora couldn’t stop thinking about what a crazy day she’d had. She had so many questions, and damn it the car was gonna answer them. She got up, threw on her blue care bear onesie, a notebook and pencil, and she made a quick but quiet mad dash down the stairs and into the backyard towards the driveway. The Camaro was silent, save for a small humming that Aurora could hear coming from it. “Hello..? You awake..?” She asked tentatively, smiling when the car blinked it’s headlights after a minute, popping open the door.

Aurora smiled and crawled in, the seat warm to the touch. “Were you expecting me?” She chuckled, the radio turning on,  _ “No-well-maybe a little-I was just-hoping.” _ She smiled and curled up in the seat, “I was too curious. After everything that happened today, I had to be sure I wasn’t going crazy… You’re.. Not a normal car huh..?” The car then let out a few quiet whirs and beeps, seemingly confirming her question. She nodded, writing in her notebook, “‘Not a normal car’.. Okay.. so, is it just you? Are there others like you?” The car was silent, and then,  _ “Do you want to-come-find out…?”  _

She sat there for a minute. She had already decided, she knew she wanted to go. She had to be sure she was sure however. “Let’s go.” The car chirped excitedly, throwing the seatbelt over her and turning on the engine, tearing out of the driveway and onto the lit up streets. Aurora whooped and gripped the steering wheel, she couldn’t believe how fast the car could go. Not only that, but how smooth the drive itself was. 

She then heard yelling, and turned to see Sam on a bike pedaling for his life to catch up. Aurora gasped a bit, laughing, “Oh god, I should’ve told Sam not to think he’s getting carjacked-” She stopped again, growing a bit pale. “What if he calls the cops..? And he doesn’t know I’m in here..? If they pull us over and I’m here-!”  _ “Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing~! Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing mama~!”  _ A small nervous smile crawled over her face, “I don’t know how much you know about this planet, but people who look like me get in trouble with the law quite often, and I’d rather not be next.”

_ “Just-trust me I’ll-keep-you safe.”  _ She worried her lip a bit and sighed, “Alright.. But if I end up in jail I’m gonna fight you.” Chirps and beeps that seemed like laughter came out, and with that they drove on. Eventually they came to what looked like a dock yard or something. The Camaro slowed down in an open space, coming to a complete stop.  _ “What I’m about to show you-never before seen-live, right here and now… Do you-trust me?” _ Aurora slowly nodded, holding her breath as the door opened. She stepped out, shutting the door and stepped back.

A few chirps later, the car it-it started to unfold. Not only did it unfold, it turned inwards on itself, parts spinning and locking into place-it stood up on two legs! Aurora’s jaw dropped as she came face to face with a 20 foot tall gigantic robot. It’s bright blue optics looked at her, she remarked they were surprisingly expressive, nervousness and anticipation in its-his eyes. It’s a he, Aurora knew that much. Before she could speak, it looked up, shining a light into the sky-no-it was a symbol. The symbol on the steering wheel. “Oh. My. Gods.” She whispered, not entirely sure she was seeing correctly, her contacts were a bit dry.

After a few minutes of shining that symbol and sending signals, the bot crouched down to eye level, nervously whirring and seemed to not know what to say. She walked close to him, tentatively placing a hand on the warm metal of his face plates. “What in goddess name made you..? What are you..?”  _ “Let’s just say-I’m-not from-around here. Not my place-to explain-the details-if you’ll be patient and wait a tic-the truth will be revealed. However-it is-a pleasure to meet ya-formally-darlin’.”  _ He held out a digit, and to his delight she smiled, grabbing it with both hands in an attempt to shake it. “Pleasure’s all mine, believe me.” He smiled, backing up and transforming back into the classic Camaro.

The door popped open, and she crawled in, buckling up and curling in the seat as they drove back out unto the back streets. They eventually stopped at the lake from earlier that day, hidden by trees and some brush.  _ “We’ll make camp-for the night-can’t let ourselves get caught-by the coppers!” _ Aurora giggled and nodded, “You’re right about that-” She stopped, realizing she didn’t know what the bot’s name was. “Say, what’s your name?” The car chirped,  _ “Designation-Bumblebee-at your service madame.” _ “So I wasn’t too far off with the ‘bee boy’ comment then, nice. Now that I think about it, the air freshener is a dead giveaway.” She chuckled, “My name is Aurora Estrella Jones.”  _ “Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” _ She couldn’t help but blush a bit. “Thank you.” She said shyly, she wanted to ask him more questions, but a yawn caught up with her.  _ “Bedtime-sweet dreams!” _ Aurora crawled in the backseat and curled up, “Goodnight Bee..” He whirred and chirped what she thought was a goodnight, and just like that the two fell asleep under the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beginning is a bit rougher than I'd like but I'm just getting back into the writing groove. Hopefully this gets better to read. Also i know it's spelled Mikaela and not Michaela but that's just how I write it. Hope you enjoy.

Aurora woke up early the next morning to some smooth jazz playing softly over the radio, Ella Fitzgerald and Duke Ellington’s “Satin Doll”, one of her favorites. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and smiled. “Good morning Bee.”  _ “Good morning-darlin.” _ The radio said, the music still playing in the background. She wondered how he did that. Checking the time on her phone, 6:30 on the dot. “Well, nice to know I’ll be in the house before anyone’s awake.” Bee chirped and whirred, starting the engine and rolling out of their hiding spot, soon joining the early morning traffic to the Witwicky household.

The pair arrived, Bee’s engine quieting upon rolling into his spot in the driveway.  _ “Star-can I ask you-something?” _ Aurora nodded a hum of approval sounding, she was happy that the bot had used her nickname for whatever reason.  _ “Change-quickly-say hello to-the parents-and-the boy-then come back. It’s time to call in the cavalry!” _ Aurora nodded with a smile, she was excited for a reason unknown yet again. She was interacting with an actual alien, who was preparing to call his alien buddies, and for whatever reason, that didn’t bother her as much as she thought it should. 

‘Angela would freak though.’ She thought to herself as she climbed out of the car, Bee’s engine cutting off and settling into that quiet hum that had lulled her to sleep the night before. She knew the back door was locked, and was quite happy that she kept her windows unlocked. She climbed up the tree that grew outside her window and opened it, crawling in and softly padding through the room. She brushed her teeth and got dressed, opting for some leggings and a red top, throwing a blue flannel over it and throwing her hair into a low bun with a yellow and black bandana and jewelry to compliment her outfit. 

She came down the stairs, surprised to see Ron and Judy talking in the living room. “Morning Star! You’re up early.” She smiled, grabbing an apple from the counter. “Yeah I woke up a bit earlier and I just couldn’t get back to sleep.” They nodded sympathetically, going back to their conversation, which was perfect timing, as Sam came down the stairs, bleary eyed and tired. “Mornin’ Star.” She nodded to Sam, heading back to her room and straight out of her open window, her feet hitting the ground as she landed. “Perfect dismount.”

Bee’s engine revved, signalling it was time to hit the road. She quickly dashed into the yard, hopping into the car’s open door, and squealing with delight as Bee tore out of the driveway, Sam’s yelling could be heard as they raced down the main street, Aurora turned around to see that Sam had procured his mother’s bike, and that he flipped the pink cycle and landed on his back-right in front of Mikaela. Aurora hissed in sympathy, she could practically feel the physical and emotional pain that had been dealt to the poor dude.

“That’s gotta hurt..” Bee’s whirring could be heard as he strapped her seat belt around her.  _ “We’ve got a tail-gotta-lay low for a minute.”  _ “What about Sam?”  _ “Don’t worry-I’ve got this.” _ She nodded and let Bee do his thing, thinking about what kinda tail would make this hunk of a-uh-hunk of metal feel the need to lay low. ‘Who else knows that Bee’s here..?’ Aurora thought nervously. They pulled into what looked like a scrap yard, waiting. Aurora soon heard Sam’s frantic speech, turning to see- “Oh.. my gods… Is that..” She couldn’t finish it. It was another robot like Bee, but instead of blue optics they were a menacing blood red. 

The bot looked like a cop car, black and white paint job and police lights on his back, the words “punish” and “enslave” decorated his brass knuckles. He was yelling in Sam’s face about.. An eBay page? “Bee, we gotta go get him, we gotta get him now-!” The killer police bot tore after Sam as he ran away, and just when it couldn’t get worse- “Get back! Stop!” Aurora heard Sam call out, clotheslining Mikaela from her pale blue Vespa. “God-what is your problem Sam?” Mikaela said, clearly upset.

“Bee-!”  _ “I’m on it-hang on!” _ They tore out of their hiding place, driving towards Mikaela, Sam, and the killer bot. Bee hit the brakes, sliding past the two teens and checking the police bot in the legs, making him topple over. Bee’s passenger side opened, Aurora leaned over, “Get in losers, we’ve got a killer bot to outrun.” Mikaela and Sam were shocked, but the evil alien was starting to come to his senses as Sam tried talking Mikaela into getting in.

“We gotta go or we’re gonna die.” Mikaela pondered that, Aurora going, “Not to rush you but we’re in a situation right about now-!” “I’ve got questions for you Star-” “They can wait till we get out of here, GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR!” That left no room for debate as the two piled in, Bee slamming the door and revving the engine. They peeled off, the police bot transforming and chasing after them.

Sam and Mikaela were screaming their heads off, “We’re gonna die-!” “Trust me he’s a kickass driver!” Aurora just sat back and laughed, the adrenaline of the chase taking over. They tore down the street, through a building and its glass wall, until the car pulled into an empty factory, pulling up behind some cover. The engine cut off and the doors locked, much to Sam’s frustration. “We’re locked in.” “You wanna take your chance with the demon police car?” Aurora retorted, “He’s got this. He knows what's up.” “Why are you so familiar with my car?” “Wrong time for that question.”

Suddenly the police car pulled up, “Time to go.” Aurora whispered, Bee turned on and tore out of their hiding spot, barreling past the cop car and spiraling, throwing open the door and in turn throwing Sam and Mikaela out. Bee opened Aurora’s side, the radio calling to her as she quickly got out,  _ “Watch me-kick his ass!” _ Bee transformed, a battle mask pulling over his face as he prepared for the fight. Aurora couldn’t believe her eyes, though she’d seen him in full bot mode, she still couldn’t get over it. A thing like him existed. And the worst part of it; there were bad versions of him.

The cop car transformed, and a small silver bot popped out of his chest, heading straight for the teens. They ran, Aurora didn’t look back as Sam got caught, dragged down by his pants that got pulled to his ankles. He kicked them off, getting up again before getting tripped and yelling for help. Mikaela and Aurora made it to what looked like a tool shed, scanning for sharp objects, Mikaela pulled out a buzzsaw, turning it on with a smirk and running back to Sam’s aid, hacking the little gremlin to pieces.

Sam got up, punting the head somewhere over the hill. “Not so tough now are you?” He huffed. Aurora panted, “You good Sam?” “I don’t know what I am.” Aurora laughed, patting his back and making her way up to the hill Bee left them, seeing his yellow figure walk up to meet her halfway. He smiled, and she smiled back. “Nice shootin’ Tex!” She called up to him, he struck a pose, guns pointed in the air triumphantly. Sam and Mikaela came slowly, apprehensive. 

“What is it?” Mikaela asked. “It’s.. a robot.. But like, super advanced.. Japanese, yeah..” He mumbled, curiosity beginning to take over his fear. “What are you doing?” Mikaela called, agitated by the situation. “I don’t think it wants to hurt us.. He would’ve done that already. Plus, he seems to take to Aurora pretty well.” “Well do you speak robot cause they just had-like- a giant droid death match!” Mikaela was sounding like she was losing her marbles. “Trust me guys, he’s cool.” Aurora said, walking up to Bee a bit closer.

“Can you talk?” Sam asked, and Bee flipped through his stations,  _ XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System...” _ “You talk through the radio?” Bee clapped along with the applause playing over his system.  _ “Thank you, you’re beautiful. You’re wonderful, you’re wonderful.” _ “So what was that last night?”  _ “Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!”  _ “Visitors from heaven..? So.. You’re an alien?” Mikaela asked. Bee motioned to her with chirps, confirming her answer before crouching on all fours and transforming. 

He opened his doors,  _ “Any more questions you’d like to ask?” _ Came from the radio as Aurora slid in the front seat, watching as Sam convinced Mikaela to get in. “Fifty years from now, don’t you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?” Mikaela thought about it, Aurora chimed in, “Besides, it’s not everyday you find an alien. What could go wrong?” She said with a mischievous smirk. Mikaela laughed, Sam shook his head, muttering something about his friend being an ‘agent of chaos’ as they all piled in the car, and sped off into the streets.

After a while, they were on the road and following Sam’s awkward but surprisingly successful attempt at getting Mikaela in his lap, Mikaela went on to say, “Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?” And on cue, Bee stopped in his tracks, nearly creating a multi-car pileup in the middle of the street. He popped open his passenger door, Sam grumbling as he and Mikaela got out. Aurora went to get out as well, but her seat belt locked up, and Bee tore back down the road.

Aurora watched as Bee swung around, somehow kicked up onto his right side wheels which made Aurora squeal in surprise until she saw the interior change. Beat up leather turned smooth, and the hood looked different too, he’d turned into a 2008 Camaro. “Damn you fine!” Aurora said, laughing in disbelief,  _ “You damn right baby!”  _ They had pulled back up to Sam and Mikaela, honking to get their attention. The door opened, “Ain’t he a smokin’ hot ride?” Aurora called to them, their shocked faces brought a grin to her face.

They continued down the road, coming up to a closed conservatory on the hill. Sam and Mikaela got out as Bee parked, Aurora leaned back in her seat, relaxing.  _ “So.. How you feelin’?” _ Bee asked. She shrugged, “I mean.. My best friend’s car is an alien robot who kicked butt and saved our lives. I’m having a great time.” She smiled and laughter sounded. After a moment of silence,  _ “Look, up in the sky!” _ Just then several shooting stars-no, meteors-no.. Aliens shot through the star studded night. Their crash landings were heard from far and wide.

Sam and Mikaela ran off to the nearest one, but Aurora didn’t care to. She stayed in the car, her eyes to the sky, the image replaying in her head. She couldn’t help feeling hopeful, elated. Hell, ecstatic even. She still didn’t know why. Soon Mikaela and Sam came back and they drove off again, arriving some time later in a back alley. Bee parked, and then more cars came out of the fog, a semi, an ambulance, a truck, and a Pontiac? They all got out of Bee as the cars started transforming, Bee reversing to do the same. Aurora’s eyes didn’t know where to look, but she stopped on the semi, his transformation was steady, his energy exuded leadership.

Finally, his head clocked into place, he opened his eyes and leaned down, looking between Sam and Aurora. “Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?” Sam nodded, and the truck looked at Aurora. “Are you Aurora Estrella Jones? Daughter of Maria and Daniel Jones?” She nodded, enraptured by how he kept her gaze. “My name is Optimus Prime.” The bot finished standing to his full height. “They know your names.” Mikaela whispered. Optimus’ gaze seemed to zero in on Aurora if only for a moment, as his blue and red paint job glinted in the street lights. “We are autonomous robots from the planet Cybertron.” He continued, and the ambulance cut in, “But you can call us Autobots for short.”

“Autobots..” Sam and Aurora said in sync, trying the name in their mouths. “What’s crackin’ lil’ bitches?” The Pontiac had spoken, “This looks like a cool place to kick it.” He flipped up and sat back in a busted up car like a king on a throne. “That is my first lieutenant, designation: Jazz.” Aurora grinned, “Now who taught you to talk like that?” “Yeah how’d he learn to speak like that?” “We’ve learned the world’s languages through the world wide web.” Optimus said, ‘Of course.’ Aurora thought. She heard the sound of a machine charging up, turning to see the truck was wiggling his fingers like a cowboy in a gunfight. “My weapons specialist, Ironhide.” Ironhide growled, his canons rotated out, pointing at the teens. “You feelin’ lucky punks?” 

Aurora grinned, as Sam backed up a bit, “Only if you think you can take me quick shot.” the bot nodded approvingly, Optimus cutting in, “Easy Ironhide.” He sheathed his canons, shrugging innocently. “What? I just wanted to show them my canons.” Aurora laughed, as Optimus shook his head and turned, facing the ambulance bot. “This is our medical officer, Ratchet.” Ratchet sniffed, “The boy’s pheromones suggest he wants to mate with the female.” Aurora could hardly contain her laughter as Sam and Mikaela looked away from each other, awkward as ever. Optimus turned to Bee, “And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee.”

Music played out of Bee’s radio as he shadowboxed,  _ “Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!” _ “Bumblebee huh? So you’re my guardian?” Bee shook his head, pointing to Sam and Aurora. “Aw, you’re gonna protect me too bee boy?” Bee seemed to get a little flustered as sarcastic laughter sounded out,  _ “Ha, ha, ha, I’m dying can’t you tell?” _ The rest of the bots had laughed too and Ratchet pointed a laser to Bee’s throat, making the yellow and black bot cough roughly. “His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I’m still working on them.” Aurora aww’ed to herself, patting Bee’s leg sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear that Bee.”

Bee waved it away, before offering a servo out to her, to which she hopped into. He placed her on his shoulder, she gently grabbed a wire from his neck to stay steady, feeling a slight shudder go through the Autobot. It made her grin a bit before she tuned back in, seeing Ironhide and Jazz throw each other a knowing look. “Why are you here?” Mikaela inquired, to which Optimus responded, “We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron.” The name sent a cold chill down Aurora’s back as Sam asked, “Mega-what?”

Optimus closed his eyes, touched a finger to his temple and opened his eyes again, lasers came out creating a 3D flashback, telling the story of their race. “Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him.” “My grandfather..” Sam said, realizing his twice great grandfather wasn’t as crazy as he was made out to be. “It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron’s navigational system, the coordinates to the Cube’s location on Earth was imprinted on those glasses.”

“How’d you know about the glasses?” Aurora asked. “eBay.” Optimus said simply. Sam repeated him, looking at Mikaela triumphantly. Optimus continued, “If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival.” For a moment it seemed like the Earth stood still. Mikaela turned to Sam, “Please tell me you have those glasses.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna end up tweaking a few things once I start the next chapter (I'm sorry this is so short, I genuinely thought I would write it to where there's multiple chapters, but I just got in the groove and well here we are) but I do plan on making this a series so it should be fine. Hope you enjoy.

The trio of teens were heading back to the house, Optimus and the other Autobots trailing behind as they drove the quiet streets. They came up to the home, the teens got out of Bee, and as Sam delegated to the now fully transformed Autobots that he’d return with the glasses shortly, he turned to Mikaela and Aurora, “I need you both to stay here and watch them.” Mikaela nodded though you could see the uncertainty in her eyes. “You know that there’s no way we can guarantee that they’ll do as we ask considering that they’re goddess-knows how many years older than us? As well as the fact that they’re 20 foot tall robots and can basically do as they please?” Aurora noted.

“Just keep them from destroying stuff, I’ll tell mom and dad that you’re at Angela’s or something.” And with that he ran off. ‘Speaking of..’ Aurora thought as she pulled out her phone. Bee leaned down, chirping and whirring in a questioning tone. “My other best friend, Angela, she’s gonna have a fit when she sees you guys.” Aurora sent her friend a text to be at the Witwicky’s in 5, which was easy since she lived across the street.

Soon though, the bots grew weary of waiting for Sam, and began investigating the backyard. While they destroyed Ron and Judy’s hard work, Aurora saw her friend approaching the house, and met her halfway. “Hey Star! What’s up?” Aurora smiled at Angela, knowing her obsession with conspiracies and the otherworldly. “So.. You know how Sam was getting a new car the other day?” Her friend nodded, pushing her red hair out of her face as Aurora grabbed her hand and brought her to the entrance of the backyard.

“Before you say anything, we just met all of them today. And they are all friendly.” “Please tell me you found a box of puppies and/or kittens and want me to take one home.”.... Aurora laughed a bit, turning and seeing the now destroyed backyard. “Bee! Get your metal hide over here!” Said Autobot slowly peeked from the side of the house, making whirs and chirps in greeting. Aurora turned and saw her friend's jaw had dropped open. “Angela, meet our new extraterrestrial, autonomous robot from the planet Cybertron, and autobot friend, Bumblebee.”

Bee waved to the small human as he came out from behind the wall, noting she was a bit shorter than his-than Aurora. His radio turned on,  _ “Hey there-wassup wit’cha?” _ Angela looked like she was gonna pass out, “Yo-you’re-an alien.” Bee looked at Aurora, pointing to her best friend with a concerned look.  _ “She-didn’t eat-glue as-a kid too-did she?”  _ Aurora laughed, “No, she’s just the biggest undercover conspiracy theorist since Alex Jones.” Suddenly, Aurora heard Sam and Optimus talking, “You gotta do something-you’re telling me to look and I’m hearing-my mother’s got a temper okay? Can you do something please?” Optimus gave what sounded like a slight groan of annoyance.

“Autobots fall back.” The bots transformed and drove down the street, Bee being the last as he turned to Aurora.  _ “We’ll be back-when-the boy finds-what we’re looking for. Take care!” _ He let out a few whirrs and beeps as he transformed into his Camaro and sped off after his team. Aurora turned to her friend, laughing at Angela’s shocked expression. “C’mon, let’s go help Sam look for the glasses.” As the pair went inside and started heading upstairs to Sam’s room, they heard a pounding on the front door.

Angela looked at Aurora, seeing the questioning look on her face. “Well, when you find alien things..” She trailed off as Sam’s parents were coming down the stairs, heading to the door, Sam and Mikaela trailing behind them. Angela went to follow, but Aurora stopped her and gave rapid instructions, “Go to my bedroom, hide in the hotbox compartment behind the clothes in my closet. If this is a government thing, they’re gonna take us into custody. When Bee comes back, tell him what happened.” She pulled out her first gen iphone, a gift from the Witwicky’s, turning on the “Find My Friends” app.

“Tell Bee and the Autobots to use this to track Sam’s phone, he’ll have it on him no matter what. And tell them they’ve been found out by our government.” “Proceed with extreme caution. Got it. Be safe.” Angela said. They nodded to each other, and with one last hug Angela dashed up the stairs as Aurora walked over to Sam and Mikaela. Sam looked over, “Where’s Angela..?” “She’s gonna bring in the cavalry. Do you have your phone on you?” He nodded, and the front door opened. Two men in black suits and sunglasses were standing there. 

“Ronald Wickity?” The man with the big nose said. Ron deadpanned. “It’s Witwicky. Who are you?” The man in black smirked a bit. “We’re the government. Sector Seven.” “Never heard of it.” Ron countered. “And you never will. Your son is the great-great grandson of Archibald Wickity, is he not?” Sam’s dad looked close to hitting him. “It’s Witwicky.” The man didn’t pay attention as he stepped over the threshold, “May I enter the premises sir?” Judy’s voice was nervous as she looked out the window, “Ron, there’s guys all over the front yard.”

“What the heck is going on here?” Men came pouring in with probes and scanners. “Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter.” Aurora and Sam looked at each other. Bee. Judy gasped in horror, “They're ripping up my rose bushes!” “National security?” Ron said skeptically. “That's right. National security.” The man walked past Ron, observing their surroundings.

Aurora couldn’t seem to get past what was happening, they were practically raiding her best friends home, searching for something. ‘Evidence of the bots.. They know they’ve been here because Sam was dumb enough to take a video of Bee transforming. Of course.’ Suddenly the man appeared in front of the teens, a slimey grin on his face. “Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?” He asked them. “No!” Sam responded. Ron was demanding an answer to the seemingly random search of his home and interest in his only son.

“What is going on here?!” “How you doin’ son? Your name Sam?” He asked the teen in question. He nodded, to which the man answered, “Good, you’re gonna have to come with us.” Ron had stepped over at this point, “Woah, way outta line pal-” “Sir, I am asking you politely, back off.” Ron refused, “You’re not taking my son.” The man looked amused, “Oh really? You tryna get rough with us?” Ron pulled out his cell, “No but I’m gonna call the cops cause something’s fishy.” The man rounded on Ron, “Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here.” Ron gave up, seemingly exasperated, “What operation?” The man grinned, “That is what we are gonna find out.” 

Suddenly, he turned to Sam, his sleazy looking partner doing the same. “I think direct contact.” He said, eyeing Aurora and Mikaela in a way that didn’t sit right with her. “Son, if you could step forward.” Big Nose said. Sam tentatively took a step, “Just stand?” He asked, as a man in a hazmat suit came and passed a wand looking meter over him, it began beeping rapidly, “Fourteen rads.” He said. Big Nose grinned as the man passed the meter over Aurora by accident, the tool letting out a quick high pitched whine. 

They all turned to her, freezing her in her place. One thing went through her mind. ‘Shit.’ “Check her too.” The sleaze ball spoke, his curiosity peaked. The man passed it over her again, and the whine went off, “She’s off the charts!” Big Nose watched her for a moment, and grinned. “Tag’em and bag’em boys, we’re outta here!” Suddenly, the commotion began again, men put her hands behind her back and handcuffed them. She and her friends were corralled into a black vehicle, with Sam’s parents screaming after them as they sped off into the unknown.

After a moment of silence, Big Nose turned around, “So, Ladiesman217. That is your eBay username, right?” Sam fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, “Well yeah, it was a typo you know and I just went with it.” The agent smiled, pulling out a phone, “What do you make of this?” He played the video,  _ “My name is Sam Witwicky okay? And my..” _ Aurora groaned internally as she felt Sam readjust in his seat next to her. “Is that you?” Big Nose asked. Michaela responded, “That sounds like Ladies Man alright.” Before Aurora could laugh, the man turned the phone to her, “Is that you there? In that blue fur suit?”

The hazel eyed girl looked at the video, confused at first, seeing as how there’s no way Sam had gotten her on camera with Bee without realizing it- “It’s called a onesie you asshat and no I wasn’t-” Aurora’s protest was cut off, seeing the surprisingly clear image of Bee kneeling down, and introducing himself to her. The scene of the 15ft bot on his knees shaking a digit with a barely 5ft4 girl in a care bear onesie was too cute, and she would’ve smiled if she wasn’t in this predicament. “Oh..” She mumbled, biting her lip. 

“So it is you, you’re the girl in the video.. Never knew teens liked that kinda stuff nowadays..” Big Nose said, the other man who was driving looked at her through the rearview mirror with a sly grin. Aurora shuddered and grimaced, “Ew. I like to be comfortable-is that such a crime you sickos?” Big Nose frowned, as he turned to Sam, “You told the officer last night that the car transformed.” The teens fumbled as they attempted to rectify the situation, Sam’s nervous voice flitted past the 2 girls’ quiet argument that went on behind him on how to get out of this. “That’s not what I said okay?” 

“Enlighten me.” Big Nose said. “‘Cause, this is a total misunderstanding about my car being stolen-” “Oh really?” The agent looked quite bored. “-from me, from my home, but then it came back-!” Aurora and Michaela shook their heads at Sam, trying to stray away from any indication that the vehicle could come back on it’s own. “Not by itself of course.” Aurora pointedly said to Sam, the look in her eyes spelled, ‘Make this better or shut up.’ Sam blanched a bit, “No of course not, cause that would be crazy.” Big Nose and his cronie laughed at this and the teens all laughed nervously at the outburst as Big Nose said, “That is funny, that’s so funny-”

He went stoic. “So what do you kids know about aliens?” The teens stopped in their tracks. “Aliens? You mean like a Martian? E.T.? No, no way.” Sam said. “Urban legend.” Michaela scoffed as Aurora nodded, not willing to concede on the matter. “You kids see this?” Big Nose pulled out his badge, “This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge.” The kids looked at each other skeptically as Sam nodded slowly, “Right.”

“I’m gonna lock you away forever.” The man threatened, Michaela huffed, “Oh god, you know what? Don’t listen to him, he’s just pissy cause he has to go back to guarding the mall after this.” The agent rounded on her, “You, in the training bra, don’t test me. Especially with your daddy’s parole coming up.” Aurora’s mouth opened slightly in shock, Sam turned to Michaela, “What? Parole?” Michaela’s previous bristled behavior was domicile. “You weren’t supposed to hear that..” Sam looked confused and concerned as Michaela shook her head at him, “It’s nothing-” “Grand theft auto? That ain’t nothin’?” Aurora glared at the agent, smirking with satisfaction as he backed away from her.

“You know those cars my dad used to teach me how to fix?” Michaela asked, “Well they weren’t always his..” “You stole cars?” Sam asked, breathless. “Well we couldn’t always afford a babysitter so sometimes he’d.. Take me along with him.” The Big Nose agent studied her from his seat, “She’s got her own juvie record to prove it!” His partner also gazed at her, “She’s a criminal. Criminals are hot.” Aurora and Michaela both scooted away from the agents, trying to escape their predatory gazes. Big Nose smirked, “That’d be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It’s time to talk-!”

Suddenly the car hit something straight on, the force of the impact threw Aurora and the others forward and when regaining senses the agents frantically checked their surroundings, “Big! It’s big-!” Big Nose cried out. They all gasped as the car was grabbed by the hood, blinding light shone through the windows as the car lifted off the ground. “I can’t see it, I can’t see it!” Big Nose’s partner said shrilly. “Lean your weight to the front!” Big Nose exclaimed as the ceiling of the car ripped and they dropped to the ground. They all groaned from the impact, Aurora felt a bit dizzy as she tried to regain her senses from hitting her head on the window.

“You a-holes are in trouble now.” A familiar voice said, Aurora looked up as the light turned off, Optimus Prime’s blue and red flamed frame stood defiantly in front of them, Angela’s small frame could be seen sitting on Ironhide’s shoulder with a Chesire cat grin. “Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend. Optimus Prime.” Aurora said with a smile, trying to shift her way out of the car with her hands still cuffed. “Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons.” Ironhide held his hands out, “Freeze! Gimme those!” Suddenly the agents' guns flew from their holsters to the bot’s hands. Aurora struggled as she got to her knees as Optimus inspected the two agents with an unreadable expression but Aurora saw anger in his bright blue optics. Michaela went and unlocked Sam’s cuffs, “You good with handcuffs too ow huh?” Sam said, Michaela’s embarrassment was palpable to Aurora as she mumbled, “You weren’t supposed to hear any of that.”

Sam looked skeptical as she went to help Aurora out of the car. Aurora glared at Sam, “Sam, what her family does to survive is none of your business.” Michaela continued, “I have a record because I wouldn’t turn my dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?” Sam contemplated that as Michaela gently helped Aurora out as she stumbled, her headache growing worse as she continued. Michaela went to unlock her cuffs when an indignant whir sounded from above the pair.

She looked up to see Bee, his blue optics cold and harsh with anger.  _ “Who-did this-to my baby?!” _ The radio said, Bee leaning down and with a gentleness she didn’t think he was capable of, took his thumb and forefinger and crushed the cuffs enough for her wrists to slip out. She rubbed the stiffness out of them as she looked up at the mech. “Thank you. Those guys are real creeps. If you hadn’t come I would’ve had to take extreme retaliatory measures.” She said with a chuckle, seeing Bee’s expression go tender and painfully nostalgic.  _ “I’m just glad-I got here in time.” _

Suddenly the ache came to a head. A piercing bolt of pain shot through her brain, making her groan and hold her head in her hands, all she could see was white behind her eyelids. Bee’s concerned chirps and whirs brought her out of her stupor, in that moment, the mech’s gentle and worried blue optics looked so familiar, terribly so, it was like something out of a dream. Aurora reached for him, his hand coming around her to steady her if need be. She approached his face, touching the still warm metal, studying it and the familiar look in his optics. “I know you..” She mumbled to herself quietly.

Bee’s optics widened a bit from surprise, but before he could say anything Aurora shook herself out of her stupor, confused. “Bee can I sit on your shoulder? My head’s messing with me..” He nodded and placed his hand next to her, watching her intently as she walked up his hand and the length of his arm to her spot. ‘My.. Spot?’ She shook her head again and sat down, comfortable in close proximity to the mech. She tuned in to what was happening around her, Sam and Michaela’s attempt to interrogate Big Nose and his partner seemed to go.. Well…

“How’d you know about the aliens?” “Where’d you take my parents?” The agent wouldn’t yield. “I’m not at liberty to discuss it.” Sam gave an indignant huff, and rifled through the agent's jacket, “Hey, you touch me that’s a federal offense!” He exclaimed as Sam pulled his badge out, inspecting its authenticity almost. “Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?” Sam smirked as the agent looked on with a glare. “Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there.” 

Sam continued on, undeterred. “Where is Sector Seven?” “Wouldn't you like to know?” The agent scoffed. “He’s such an ass. He’s lucky I didn’t kick his teeth out for harassing us.” Aurora said, reminiscing on their little road trip. Bee whirred an ‘oh really’ sounding noise, reaching down and- “Hey!” The agent yelled as Bee continued to lubricate on him much to his amusement. Aurora giggled behind her hand, Optimus and the bots tried to stop their own chuckling, “Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man.” The disgruntled agent grumbled, “Get that thing to stop, huh?”

“Bee come now you’re a big mech, use your words.” Aurora laughed as he closed his latch and shrugged his other shoulder. “You’ve always been a goof, huh Bee?” She said, enjoying the carefree look in the Autobots’ eyes. Suddenly the energy in the air changed, she heard an agent say, “They already know. Speaker.” “Run!” She screamed, but her cries were drowned out by the helicopter that came over the bridge. “Optimus! Incoming!” Ironhide called out.

“Autobots! Roll out!” The bots transformed and disappeared into the night, all except for Optimus. “Bee what’s he doing! We gotta go!” Aurora said from her seat, looking through the rearview mirror, seeing the Autobot leader struggle to keep Sam and Michaela from falling to their deaths as helicopters circled the hiding spot he chose. “If only those idiots would stay still-!” Aurora’s concerned laced complaint was cut off as Bee sped back the way they came. “Bee what are you-?”  _ “I gotta-help him-he’s been-more of a father to me-than-a leader. The-bots-need him more-than me.” _ The radio said, much to Aurora’s horror.

“No! You can’t go sacrificing yourself when you don’t know the outcome of your choices! If they capture you they’ll experiment on you! Take you apart just to put you back together again for the rest of your lifespan! No I won’t let you-I-!”  _ “You always-cared more than-you showed. Nice to know-that hasn’t changed.”  _ Aurora wasn’t sure what he meant, they hadn’t known each other long but the way his optics looked so achingly familiar.. Bee transformed, midway through the process he threw Aurora up to Optimus, the Autobot leader deftly catching her in his servos.

“Bee! No!” She cried, the yellow and black bot transformed to full height in front of agents from what she could only assume was Sector Seven. They shot grappling hooks at him and brought him to his knees much to his discomfort. Aurora cried out in anguish, seeing the agents blast the sweet hearted bot with nitrogen canons. Sam and Michaela had already gotten down from Optimus, going to stop the agents from harming their friend, but he still kept his grip on her. “Optimus get me down, get me down now-!” Aurora said, contemplating scaling the length of the leaders body to get to the ground. “If they take you, all will be lost, Star. I can’t lose you-you both.” Optimus’ voice held a deep sadness that she couldn’t place. But right then, it didn’t matter.

“If they take us, they’ll take us to where they’ll keep Bee. We have to assume they’ll let us take him if we explain what’s going on. Please Optimus, I can’t lose him.” Aurora reasoned. She almost said ‘again’. She thought to herself. After an intense staredown that seemed to go on forever, Optimus relented, “Fine. I’m going to gather the rest. Be safe, Star.” She smiled. “I’ll do what I can, boss man.” She dropped down from what would’ve been a dizzying, bone breaking height with the ease and skill of a feline, not catching Optimus’ hopeful look in his eyes.

Aurora hit the ground running at full speed, bulldozing over agents, kicking their legs from underneath them, “Leave him alone! He’s not hurting you!” She said, going to rip a canon from an agent's hand when someone tackled her to the ground, her head meeting the concrete. She groaned, the headache came back with a vengeance. The men roughly grappled with her and tied her down but something didn’t feel right. “Wait, wait, get off-get off me something’s wrong-!” They wouldn’t hear her, between Sam’s yelling and Bee’s whirring noises of pain she couldn’t think-the feeling got stronger-!

Suddenly, her vision went black.

____________

Sam noticed the commotion and went to go help his best friend, except for the agents who had tackled him to the ground too. “Ow-ow! Okay look I’m not resisting-Bee’s not resisting! Neither is Auro-” Suddenly, the group that was holding Aurora dispersed, and Sam watched in awe and fascination as his best friend’s tawny skin melted away-her body got bigger, her human features sunk into her new sleek metal looking form. From where he was Sam could see that she was-she too- “She’s an autobot..” He whispered in disbelief. Silence apart from Bee’s pained noises, the humans looked on in astonishment as the human-turned-autobot slowly but surely went back to her very naked human form. 

A few agents got together and wrapped her unconscious body in a big blanket, picking her up and taking her into the helicopter that would be carrying Bee back to base. Sam looked on in horror as they walked off with his best friend and his car, wondering as they picked him up and took him to the helicopter what they would do to his friends when they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I've been... going through it. I'm gonna go back through chapters and change a few things but for the most part things are gonna stay the same. Hope you enjoy.

Third POV:

As the teens were flown away to their unexpected destination, Aurora’s unconscious mind flashed through memories that weren’t hers.. Or at least.. She thought they weren’t. Visions of a planet she never thought could exist; completely metallic and void of human life. Of any blood-and-flesh life. Beings-Transformers like Bumblebee and the Autobots were walking around, peaceful, and jubilant. Suddenly she was looking at the Autobots but they were younger, less war-torn and stoic. They laughed and joked with each other, enjoying their company, and- _“Hey guys! Wait for me!”_ A voice called. 

Aurora’s vision swung around; a femme Autobot was running to catch up to her friends. She was a head or 2 shorter than Bee; she had deep navy blue coloring, light dustings of sparkles. It almost made her paint job look like the universe that held their world, pin pricked with far off stars and planets. She was lithe and agile looking, but when peering at her protoform, the soft looking “flesh” underneath all Transformers’ metal frames, the femme’s looked strong. She had blue optics like the Autobots, and had matching delicate looking round framed glasses. She had long, tiny waist length dark metal braids that were twisted into one big braid away from her strawberry shaped face.

She caught up to the group, their smiles and greetings warming Aurora’s heart with familiarity and love. It wasn’t until the femme turned to Bee that the feeling turned warmer, almost hot. _“Hey there Bumblebee. How’s it going?”_ The femme asked, seemingly ignoring the rest of the group giggling behind the pair. Bee’s voice-he-he had a voice. _“Oh you know. Just hanging around. How are you, Starstreaker?”_ Suddenly Aurora’s vision filled with intermittent white flashes of light, disrupting the scene-she couldn’t hold on to the memory-and as quick as it came, it left. 

When she finally fully came to, she felt her body was cold-freezing even, her fingers and toes slowly regaining feeling in them, as if she was thawing out. She didn’t understand. She felt a rough fabric around her, against her bare skin, her body ached to hell and back like she had been hit by a bus, and her headache was simmering under her skull. She heard a low, whirring groan of pain from beside her.. it was Bumblebee. “Bee..?” She quietly croaked, slowly turning her head and seeing she was nestled in his neck, lying on a big mobile metal table in a cavernous underground facility somewhere. The brightly lit hallways that woke her from her visions were huge, clearly accommodating for Autobot/Transformers and humans alike. And now they were lying in wait in the darkened room. 

“Bee.. Bee are you okay..?” Aurora called, trying her hardest to get her aching limbs to work for her. _“..yeah-gorgeous.. I’m-still here.. Can’t get rid of me-that easily..”_ She heard the radio call softly. She breathed a sigh of relief, finally bringing herself to her knees, while pulling the rough blanket around herself as she got close to the mech. “I should hope not, or else some guardian you are..” A couple chirps that sounded like chuckles shuddered through the Autobot, though he was still mostly covered in melting icicles and wasn’t going to move anytime soon.

“I just wish I knew where we are.. And where I can find some more clothes and maybe some pain meds.. I wonder what happened to the ones I was wearing..” Aurora mumbled, looking dejected into the mech’s dimly lit optics that stared back at her. She placed her hands on the now cool metal, almost flinching at the absence of the bots body heat. “Oh Bee, those bastards did a number one you didn’t they..?” Her hazel colored eyes gazed at the burn marks on his body, where SS agents shocked him into unwilling submission. He whirred, _“Aw darlin’.. We’ve been through-worse scrapes-than this.. I’ll be okay..-We’ll be okay..”_

She smiled. She was exhausted, and cold. Her body hurt and she didn’t know how she got there and how they were actually going to make it out of here but.. Looking at this worn out bot promising her that he’d protect her and get them both out safely.. She sat up a little bit and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “I believe you hot stuff. I’m with you, 100 percent.” Bee’s optics lit up a bit more, and Aurora could feel a little heat slowly return to his face plates, much to her amusement and relief.

It was at this moment agents began coming into the room, making Aurora ducked into the Autobots neck, watching as agents began taking their places in a formation. ‘What are they doing-?’ “Get the other one down from there, the doc wants to take a look at her.” Horror shot through Aurora like an arrow, ‘A look? At her? Me? I-!?’ She watched as a few agents walked up to the platform, fear gnawing at her belly. “Bee?” She whispered. Bee could hear the terror in her voice, and groaned, as much as he wanted to help his fragile formed femme, he couldn’t bring himself to move.

She cowered away from the agents as they reached and grabbed for her, her shrieks and whimpers tore at Bee’s Spark, he wanted nothing more than to blast these tiny humans to pieces. The agents managed to snatch a hold of the corner of Aurora’s blanket, and pulled her towards them and off the table with a yelp. The teen minimally struggled in the agents grip, wanting to be let go and back with Bee, but her energy was stretched so thin she couldn’t muster enough strength to kick the shit out of her captors. As she was carried away someone called out orders, while Aurora called for her friend.

“Bee! Bee! Just hold on!-” The agents started spraying him with nitrogen, freezing him in his place as his groans rang through the chamber. “No-!” A man in a white coat came into her field of vision, he looked like Mr. Hyde’s evil twin. “Hmm.. Yes.” His voice sounded like a snake. “A nice specimen indeed. Lights out.” She felt a pinch in her neck and before she knew it, she was unconscious again. 

______________________________________________

When Sam and Mikaela touched down at the Hoover Dam, they weren’t sure the past few hours had really happened. ‘My car’s an alien. So is my best friend. What a day.’ Sam thought to himself as they looked out over the edge. Suddenly, Big Nose came around the corner, dressed in uniform with a beret on his head. He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Hey kid, I think we got off to a bad start yeah? You must be hungry. What do you want? Latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?” “Where’s my car and my best friend?” Sam said, looking the agent square in the eye as another man dressed in a suit and tie approached.

“Son, I need you to listen very carefully to me. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now.” The man gruffly said from under his mustache. Sam sat with that information for 2 seconds. “Okay. But first I’m gonna need my best friend, my car, my parents.” He looked at Big Nose, “Maybe you should write this down. Oh and her juvie record. That’s got to be gone. Like forever.” Sam said, motioning to Mikaela. The mustached man observed Sam before corralling the two teens down the bridgeway. “We’ll talk about your car. Come with me.” He said. Big Nose watched on, an impressed air in his voice, “The man’s an extortionist.”

As the newly formed group of Sam, Mikaela, a blonde Australian woman and her stoutly African American friend, a group of soldiers, the SecDef, and the two SS agents made their way through the dam, Sam couldn’t help but marvel at the feat that this undercover base had accomplished, despite them holding his friends hostage. Then Big Nose started speaking to the group, his voice reverberating through the cavernous halls.

“All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs.” “NBEs?” A black man, one of the soldiers inquired. “Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms.” They approached a bend and the mustached man spoke, “What you're about to see is totally classified.” The SecDef and others gaped in awe at what Sam could only assume what was-is-Megatron. “Dear God. What is this?” SecDef exclaimed. The suited Sector Seven agent explained the Transformers purpose, “We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One.”

Sam interjected, “Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons.” Everyone looked at the teen, confident in his words despite the incredulous looks in the eyes that gazed at him, all but the soldiers. The ‘stashed agent continued, “He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.” Big nose finished the statement, “Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him.” He got in Sam’s face, adding weight to his words, “NBE One. That's what we call it.”

SecDef wasn’t happy to hear that, “And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?” The ‘stashed agent shook his head, his blue eyes holding something akin to professional remorse. “Until these events, we had no credible source to say it was a threat to national security.” The SecDef scoffed, “Well you got one now.” “So why Earth?” A soldier asked. Sam knew the answer to this one, “It’s the All Spark.” He said, and everyone turned to him again.

“All Spark? What is that?” “Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan.” The agents began to look weary. “Are you sure about that?” Sam nodded, “Yeah.” And then it clicked. “You guys know where it is don’t you?”

_____________

Bright lights woke Aurora again, making her groan as her mind registered what happened. The vision. The cave. Bee. She opened her eyes slightly, seeing she was in an examination room of some kind, the green tiled walls were covered in notes, schematics, anatomical research. A particular schematic caught her eye, a see through version of a mech that was becoming more and more familiar as she looked at it. The rest of the picture was standard but it was the eyes that drew her in; though dull and unlit, the optics were red, beady, and malice filled, sending a shiver through her bones.

“Do you like it? Are you comfortable?” A voice called from the corner. She went to turn her head and look for the source, but her head was strapped down. She struggled, her limbs were restrained by thick bracelets of stainless steel. “Wha-?” “I hope you’re not too squeamish, I’d hate to have to sedate you again.” The source suddenly came into view, it was the scientist. With fizzled graying brown hair and square framed glasses for the pair of piercing blue eyes that stared back at her. “I don’t understand, why am I here? What am I doing in this chair-?” He laughed, a surprisingly shrill sound, “You mean you don’t know?”

Aurora’s incredulous look gave the scientist a start, realizing that Aurora had no clue what he was talking about. He wandered about the room for a moment, mumbling about ‘hidden disguises’ and ‘unknown variables’ before pulling a computer to his lap as he sat next to her. “You have no clue about what’s going on?” “I’m at a bit of a loss here if you can’t fucking tell!” She said, frustrated, at her ignorance to a situation about her. Suddenly a screen came down in front of her, and a video began playing. It was the night they took her and Bee, however long ago that was.

“All the agents went to hold you down, and suddenly..” The scientist was cut off as the video showed Aurora’s human form seemingly melting away to- ‘An Autobot.. I’m an Autobot and I had no clue..’ She thought, watching the dark, long metal braids sprout from her metal cranium, her skin turned silver and dark blue, her body became more and more like a Transformer and-just like that she was a very naked, very passed out human again. The screen went black and Aurora sat with this knowledge.

‘I’m Starstreaker. From my vision-no.. My memory..’ “Incredible! And you had no clue you could do this before now?” She shook her head mutely, the scientist going about the room preparing vials and clipboards with papers and-Aurora started squirming, the scientist was moving a bunch of sharp tools and needles towards her. “Now, I know this looks a bit scary but I’m not starting with these yet. We’re gonna take some x-rays first to see how this is even remotely possible.”

Aurora watched the scientist apprehensively, not entirely certain of how genuine the man was being. ‘Sam.. if you’re here.. Hurry up will ya..?’

______________

While Aurora was turning into a human/Autobot experiment, something else was happening to the rest of the group. The lights started flickering in the sequestered room, and SecDef took a grim tone. “Gentleman, they know the cube is here.” The ‘stashed agent went to a microphone, pressing a button and speaking urgently, “Banachek here, what’s going on?” “-Well, the NBE one chamber has lost power-” “What?!” “-the backups just not gonna cut it-!” One of the soldiers piped up, “Do you have an arms room?” The group then fled to take up arms, running down the hall, Banachek’s frantic voice calling, “Everyone to the NBE One chamber now!”

The group arrived at a room filled with weapons and ammunition, and everyone began preparing themselves. Sam and Mikaela wandered the room for a moment until they spotted Big Nose, who they now knew as agent Simmons. They approached as the room shook, the lights flickered, and Simmons dropped the round of ammunition he was holding. “You gotta take me to my car. You gotta take me to him now, he’s gonna know what to do with the cube.” The agent shook his head, “Your car’s confiscated.” “Well un-confiscate it.”

“We don’t know what’s gonna happen if we let it near this thing-” Sam cut him off, “You don’t know.” “-well maybe you do-I don’t-” Sam was in disbelief, “You just wanna sit here and see what happens?” Simmons wasn’t giving in, “I have people’s lives at stake here young man-!” A dark haired soldier finally had enough, “Take the kid to his car-!” he went over and clotheslined the agent until he was backed up to a table. Suddenly, all guns were pointed in all directions, with the soldier pointing one in the agent's big nose.

“Drop your weapon soldier, you wanna shoot me and there’s an alien war going on?” Simmons said, the soldier’s weapon creating a bit of wavering in his voice. “We didn’t ask to be here.” The man refuted. “I’m ordering you under S-Seven jurisdiction-” The black soldier swiveled around, both guns drawn on S-Seven agents, “S-Seven don’t exist.” “Yeah, and we don’t take orders from people who don’t exist.” Simmons was now at a loss as the SecDef cut in, “Simmons?” “Yes sir?” “I’d do what he says, losing’s not really an option for these guys.” 

Simmons looked from him to the soldier before conceding, “Okay. Alright. You wanna lay the fate of the world in this kid’s Camaro? That’s cool.” They took them to what would’ve been the NBE Two chamber, Sam heading the charge into the room upon hearing Bee’s groans of pain. “No! No! Stop it!” Sam and the others cried, forcing agents to drop their nitro-guns. “Let him go! Let him go, he’s not gonna hurt anybody!” Sam yelled, and finally the onslaught stopped.

Bee sat up, shaking his head to clear his thought processor, peering at Sam when he spoke, “They didn’t hurt you right?” Bee whirred indignantly, _“Like hell-they did!”_ Bee’s battle mask came down as he turned his servo into a canon, swinging it around in apprehension. “It’s cool Bee, they’re not gonna hurt you anymore. C’mon, I’m gonna take you to the All Spark.” Bee shook his head and crossed his arms indignantly. Sam stared at him, “What are you doing? We gotta go-!” _“They got-my-baby-I’m not leaving till she’s-in my-arms again!”_

Simmons’ face scrunched in confusion, “What’s he goin’ on about?” Sam looked around, not seeing his best friend in the room, “Where’s Aurora? Where is she, where’s my best friend?” The group was then led through a different hallway, the Autobot scout not far behind. They turned a corner to a sequestered alcove, hearing a squealing noise and screaming. “Please! Please don’t do this-!” A soldier, Epps as they’d find out later, kicked open the door, revealing a scientist with a bandsaw in his hands, and a hysterical restrained Aurora struggling on the table.

“Hey! Stop what you’re doing-!” Banachek didn’t get a chance, Bee, having witnessed such a harrowing scene, he reached in as best as he could, and ripped the saw out of the scientists hands. _“You’ve got-some nerve-putting your hands on a woman!”_ He crushed the puny tool in his fingers, and flicked the scientist with enough force to send him across the room with a yelp. Aurora sighed in relief at the sight of the mech and her friends. A second longer and she would’ve lost it. “Sam, Sam get me out of here-!” She cried, feeling her panic attack ebb with the immediate threat out of the way.

Sam and Mikaela did their damnedest to open her shackles but they were too strong. Bee’s whirring brought their attention to him, seeing the scout reach again and snap the bracelets in half, releasing the teen from her perch. She slid off the table giving Sam and Mikaela a hug, “Oh my goddess I thought I was gonna be the next alien project for a second there.” “You know I’d never let that happen to you.” Sam said relieved. The soldier they’d find to be Epps, rummaged around, finding a pair of sweats and a box of tshirts to pick from. Aurora smiled in thanks before turning to Bee.

“You found me.” She said, Bee whirred slowly, _“Well I wasn’t gonna-let them-hurt you. I made a promise and I intend to-keep it.”_ She smiled at him and hugged his cheek, sighing at the warmth that permeated his being. “Okay lovey dovey reunion aside, we’ve got Megatron in the other hangar melting away to his former glory can we speed things up please?” Simmons said, gaining glares from the others in the group. Aurora changed into her new surprisingly fitting clothes and fixed her hair while getting the status update.

She approached Bee outside of the examination room, his servo held out for her to step into. She hopped onto him, scaling his arm and making herself comfortable in her spot on his shoulder. The group then traveled to the biggest part of the facility, and the moment they entered the room, Aurora was in a trance. She stared in awe at the AllSpark, noticing how familiar it was before it clicked. ’My dreams… my brain’s been trying to tell me this whole time..’ Bee got closer before whirring to her, _“This might get dangerous, maybe you should-step back.”_ She shook her head slowly, “I had a dream before you came.. I had that dream every night, and when I woke up I couldn’t remember it.. It was about this cube.. And when we were transported here..” 

Bee chirped and whirred worriedly, using a digit to gently rub her cheek. Aurora’s small human hands held the tip of the digit, looking at them in comparison to the mech’s. She took a deep breath, having to come to terms with this truth, “I know I’m Starstreaker.” Bee’s optics widened, he shook his head, _“Wha-? Why, that’s just-preposterous-!”_ “Bee I had a dream when we were out. It was you and the Autobots, on Cybertron, and.. I saw her-me. I saw me, and I heard your voice, your real voice!”

Bee looked remorseful, _“I wanted-to tell you-really I did-but you looked happy as a-human. I didn’t want-to take that-from you.”_ Aurora smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his digit. “I know. I thank you for trying to keep me safe, but it looks like I was gonna find out one way or the other. This is gonna make for an awkward conversation with the parents that’s for sure.” The two laughed with each other before Bee gestured to the giant cubic mass in front of them. _“Shall we?”_

Aurora nodded, and the two made their way to the AllSpark, Bee’s awed whirring creating a palpable energy in the room. Aurora could feel her bones tingling, the baby hairs on her neck stood on end, she exhaled slowly. “Woah..” She gaped, reaching out once she was close enough. The millisecond her hand made contact with the surface of the cube she knew she could’ve never continued her life as a human, the energy that seemed to envelope and take hold of her seemed too powerful to try and escape. The cube’s energy stole her breath away and she could see nothing but blue in her vision. ‘What’s happening?’

And then as quick as it had come it was gone, and she could breathe, and see once again. But for whatever reason, she wasn’t on Bee’s shoulder anymore, she was on the ground on her knees and- ‘My hands, they’re..’ She looked at her fingers, her hands, her arms.. She spotted a big reflective window and saw that she was Starstreaker. Dark blue paint job, big blue optics, braids falling in her face and all. She also noticed that while she could see it felt.. Empty. Something was missing. As the humans gaped at her, Bee’s hand was placed on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, optics meeting for the first time in a long time. Old feelings, current feelings? She felt her chest swell as she saw the mech standing above her. Bee’s face looked like he needed a moment, but he opened a compartment in his torso, pulling out a box small enough for her to hold in both of her hands. It was a shiny looking metal with intricate patterns on it, and a latch with a single hole in it. While the cube began folding in on itself, she tinkered with the box, before taking her pinky and pushing it through the latch. It clicked open.

Inside the box was covered in dark velvet with small light blue colored pill looking capsules, and on top of it all was a pair of scrunchies and those delicate looking round framed glasses. She smiled unconsciously, putting them on and blinking a couple times. Her sight hadn’t changed much. She wondered what it was that felt missing from her new-..old form. Suddenly Bee’s radio called out as he was zapped by the now miniaturized AllSpark, _“Message from Starfleet captain-let’s get to work!”_ The humans began figuring out a game plan, their standoff would be at Mission City, not far from the Hoover Dam. 

Bee watched as Starstreaker approached him, relishing in how he missed the sight of her short stature next to him. “Bee.. Do I.. Do I seem normal? Do I look.. The same?” She asked, twisting and turning in a reflective window to see if she was marred or flawed in any way. Of course she wasn’t, silly femme. Did she know how long it had been since he last laid his optics on her? No, no she didn’t, _“Darlin’-I’ve been-aching to see you since-you left me, you look-radiant-beautiful-gorgeous-amazing-”_ Bee looked up from counting on his digits, hearing Starstreaker’s giggle threw him off as he watched her place her servos on her cheeks, turning away from him. He hadn’t heard such a sound in so long, he almost melted from the thought.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me Bee boy, y’know that don’t you?” She said with a mischievous smile, her beautifully blue optics bore into him like searchlights, he couldn’t be bothered to look anywhere except for her gaze-it was almost like she had never left him at all- “Bee! Let’s go!” Sam called, much to Bee’s chagrin and irritation. He offered an arm to his femme, _“Shall we?”_ She giggled, accepting it and lacing her arm through his. “It would be my pleasure.” Aurora-no-Starstreaker wasn’t sure how to go about the transportation situation, she went from human to Autobot, now she had to go from Autobot to car-

Her optics caught sight of a Mini Cooper, it’s light blue paint job sparkled and it’s cute little drop top that had given her a perfect view of the interior- “Woah-!” All of a sudden Starstreaker couldn’t move her legs, she couldn’t turn her head and she saw things.. Normally but she felt she was in a squat position somehow. “ _Bee! Bee what happened-oh goddess my voice sounds weird-wait-are these wheels? Am I a car right now?”_ Starstreaker’s voice came through her radio as she wheeled around, Bee’s chirps of laughter making her slightly embarrassed.

He gave her the sparkling version of the basics; it’s like the Autobot version of putting a kid on a tricycle, except with a car. And it has guns. And canons. And blasters. Lots of them. Soon they were on the road, with Starstreaker’s occasional yelp of noticing her autopilot taking over when she zoned out. She swerved back next to Bee, smiling unconsciously when he chirped with laughter. _“_ _Well while you two flirt on the road can we talk about the death match we’re about to pull up to?”_ Sam’s voice filtered through to her radio, having linked her comms to Bee’s.

“I’m sorry that you’re feeling unloved and unwanted Sam, but I’ll have you know this isn’t fun in the slightest!” She finished with another yelp, seeing a fairly large nail in the road and swerving to avoid it. And then, the Autobots appeared. All in single file, with Optimus leading the charge. Aurora grinned and whooped, honking her horn to grab the bots attention as they passed. Optimus swerved and filed in behind Bee, making their journey to the impending battlefield a little less scary for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo a double whammy for today...

Third POV (Still):

As Starstreaker and the other bots escorted Sam, Mikaela and their precious cargo to their destination, the bots had an inter-comm reunion to congratulate and welcome Starstreaker back to the group. _“That’s not Starstreaker I see over there is it?”_ Jazz called, making her laugh from content and a little embarrassment too, _“Hey guys. This is definitely an interesting feeling, I’m still getting the hang of all this so I’m not sure how much use I’ll be but I’ll try to stay out of the way for the most part. I don’t remember much of anything from the past, maybe I will eventually, but I do remember that you guys are very dear to me.. You’re my family, and it feels like it’s been a long time since I last saw any of you. And I’m very glad to be with you all again. Especially you Bumblebee.”_

‘Awww’s could be heard across the soundboard, making Starstreaker laugh again. _“Yeah yeah, sappy stuff aside, once we get to Mission city, what’s the plan?_ ” Optimus began relaying the stratagem, when Sam exclaimed, _“It’s the same cop!”_ Starstreaker looked “up”, using her rearview and side mirrors she spotted the cop from the day before just as he crashed through a bus full of people. Starstreaker almost hit the brakes from shock, wanting to turn back and help who she could but she knew she wouldn’t make it. _“Bee take the group to the city, I’ll draw his fire. Stay close, stay safe.”_ And like that Optimus transformed and knocked the Decepticon off the bridge.

 _“Bee..?” “Don’t worry sugar-he’ll be alright. It’ll take more than that-heap of-scrap-to bring him down.-Let’s get it!”_ Bee revved his engine and took off, and despite the fact that she was barreling into what will soon be a battlefield, she couldn’t help the grin of excitement that crawled on her face, and the adrenaline rush that overtook her was one she couldn’t stave off. She threw her clutch into gear and zoomed off, matching Bee in speed until they arrived. The soldiers began setting up shop as the bots sat there, apprehension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

While the humans were finishing up, Starstreaker couldn’t get over the feeling in her gut. “Something’s not right.” Starstreaker said, having parked next to Bee and Ratchet. “What is it Star?” Ratchet said. “If we’re here, why aren’t the Decepticons? They were attacking the Dam while we were there to release Megatron right? And that one Australian lady said that they had hacked into our communications system just the day before.. If that’s the case, wouldn’t they be able to intercept our frequencies? To overhear our chatter?” A silence came over them for a moment.

“Bumblebee did you give her her things?” Bee chirped in confirmation, and Ratchet continued, “Star did you try them on?” She hummed in response, “Mhm, I did, but it seemed.. Off.” “Off how?” “They.. I don’t know I feel like.. My vision’s empty.. Like they help somehow?” Ratchet smiled internally, having to re-teach her how to use her glasses gave him a bit of nostalgia. “Put the glasses on, and tap the button on the side.” She transformed, following his instructions. Tapping a button towards the base of the frames, the lenses turned into a screen, blue light covered the edges lightly.

“Woah..” She said, seeing data and a bunch of information she wasn’t sure how to decipher, but then a voice came on in her head. **“Hello, Starstreaker, I am Celeste, your personal A.I. assistant.”** The voice, though monotone, sounded happy to hear from her. “Hello Celeste, it’s nice to.. Hear from you again. Can you scan the frequencies around and see who’s listening in?” 1 second went by.. Then 3.. Then 7- **“Starscream of the Decepticons is intercepting a radio wave frequency, the source is 10 feet away.”**

Aurora’s eyes widened in fear, she turned, seeing Epps and the humans watching the sky from the cover of green smoke. Epps spoke into a walkie-talkie hailing a jet from the Air Force, “Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?” She watched waiting for a response. “Star? Starstreaker what is it?” Ratchet asked. She went to speak, but heard the tell tale whine of a jet passing overhead. She looked up, seeing a Black Hawk jet, but something about it threw her off. “Celeste, zoom in on that Black Hawk, get me it’s PIN number.”

A couple seconds later, **“No PIN number discovered.. Reassessing, one moment… That is not a human made jet, that is Starscream of the Decepticons.”** Starstreaker looked at Ratchet, “It’s him-it’s Starscream!” The bots transformed, having gotten the message. “It’s Starscream! Everybody get down!” No one heard them, “Hey! Everybody take cover, NOW!” Starstreaker bellowed, shocking everyone into action. Ratchet grabbed Bee and they propped up a Furby truck to create some cover. 

Starstreaker had corralled Sam, Mikaela, Epps, Lennox and the group of soldiers into a corner of a building as she watched the sky for the Decepticon- _BOOM!_... When Starstreaker came to, all she could hear was the ringing in her audio receptors. She looked around, the blurred vision of her friends being blasted away would’ve caused her to pass out again, until a slow groan of pain whirred from the other side of the car she landed by. “Bee..? Bee, where are yo-?” She saw him, face down on the ground, his bottom half covered by ruined rubble.

“Bee! Thank goddess, Bee are you okay? Are you hurt-?” She gaped, as the Autobot scout dragged himself out of the debris she caught sight of his legs- “Bee! Bee get up let’s go-!” Sam came running around the corner, stopping in his tracks at the sight of his friend’s injury. “Oh my god, Bee, your legs!” Bee paid it no mind, dragging himself a bit further to the All Spark, pushing it towards Sam and letting out a few pained whirrs. Sam kept begging him to get up, yelling for Ratchet to repair his legs. He sat on the ground in front of the two youngest Autobots, “I’m not leaving you.”

Starstreaker kneeled on the ground next to the mech, holding his head in her lap. “Are you okay?” She asked softly, tentatively, _“I might be-in pain-but nothing I can’t handle..”_ He said, patting her arm gently, he sat up and whirred a question, making a box motion with his hands. She pulled out the box he’d given her, noting how familiar he was with it. She opened it, seeing the two light blue scrunchies on the pile of pill capsules. _“Put them-on your-wrist, give it a flick-it’s a wild ride.”_ She shook her head in confusion, but did as he asked. After seeing that despite being what she thought were weapons, they were very pliable and had.. well, scrunchy like material, she braided her hair away from her face, securing it with one, and putting the other on her wrist.

 **“Weapon implements detected. Safety mechanisms disabled. Flight conditions are preferable. Have fun.”** Starstreaker flicked her wrist and a single thread of metal shot out of the scrunchie and connected to the wall a few feet behind Bee. She looked at the mech, and her wrist, and back at the mech, “Uh oh.” The thread launched her past Bee with an excited squeal, and into an open truck bed of mattresses and pillows. She came up from the protective pile, shaking feathers from her hair. “Now that? That is cool.” She laughed, when a cry broke out, “It’s Megatron! He’s here!” Starstreaker looked up, seeing the mech from the diagram in the exam room overlooking them all from a perch on a building. 

She exhaled, fear and panic strangling her spark. She was an Autobot now. She couldn’t hide on the sidelines with the humans, she had to fight for them. She had to hold her own, not drag her team down by cowering in the corner. She wasn’t her mom’s pretty _princesa_ anymore. ‘Starstreaker wouldn’t be afraid.’ A little voice in her head told her…. ‘Okay. Let’s go.’ “Celeste? Can you give me a rundown on the weapons functions?” The glasses suddenly morphed and became an ornately designed battle mask, the lenses that turned into the glass of the mask made it look like a the display on a video game. This.. just might be fun. **“It’d be my pleasure.”**

_________________________

Ratchet watched as Ironhide pummeled a Decepticon to the ground, caving its face in with an energon boosted power punch. “Where is Jazz?” Ironhide yelled, just as the mech in question sped by them, flying into a Decepticon and shoving an energon blast into its chest cavity and straight to its spark. “Right here, where else would I be-?” Megatron flew by, caught Jazz by the waist and flew to the top of a building. “You want a piece of me? Huh? You want a piece of me?!” Jazz yelled, Megatron grinned maliciously, “No, I want two of you!” He grabbed a hold of Jazz’s arm and leg and-

“Incoming!” Megatron was then met with a kick to the face plates, releasing his grip on the Autobot mech and dropping him. “Hoooly shiiit-!” Jazz yelled, tumbling from the heights when he was caught round the waist and hoisted up by none other than- “Starstreaker! Damn girl you make a swift exit!” The femme smiled beneath her battlemask at the Autobot, the look in her optics through the blue tinted glass was enough to set a mischievous grin on Jazz’s face. “Once Celeste ran through my weapons settings I managed to get the hang of it! Oh shit-hold on, this is gonna be rough-!” 

She dropped Jazz on the ground and continued towards a particularly burly Decepticon mech, (can they be more burly than they already are? Aurora would think about that later.) Jazz hit the ground and watched as Starstreaker locked her legs around the mech's neck with a squeeze; using her momentum to spin his head round, and with a lightning fast wrist flick for a knife to the soft protoform, she popped his head clean off. She hit the ground and rolled into a standing position. Her battle mask morphed to her glasses, she adjusted them and her hair, flicking the dark energon from her knife and smiled. “Like riding a bike.”

Jazz and some human soldiers came up from behind her, giving her high fives and chest bumping each other, when Sam and Mikaela ran up, “Star! Star give us a hand!” She turned, seeing that Mikaela had hot wired a tow truck and was attempting to hook up Bee to the vehicle and haul him off to the sidelines. The trio worked together to secure the injured bot when Lennox came around the corner, the war torn look in his eye made the severity of the situation quite clear in Starstreaker’s optics.

“Alright, I can’t just leave my guys here, so here, take this, and this flare-” “For what-?” “You see that tall white building with the statue on top? You’re gonna go to it-” Before Lennox could even finish, Sam was shaking his head. “No, no way-!” “Go to the roof. Set the flare.” Sam persisted, “No, no I can’t do this-!” Lennox grabbed him by the collar, “Listen to me! You’re a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this cube. Get this into military hands or a lot of people are gonna die okay?” Starstreaker could see that as much as Sam didn’t want to, the fear in his eyes at the insurmountable task they had given him-

“Sam.” The femme said, giving him a grim, but hopeful smile. “No sacrifice-” “..-no victory.” He finished. He contemplated for a moment as Lennox rushed Mikaela out of there, “I’m not leaving until I get Bee out of here!” She exclaimed, determined to finish her task and for their journey. Starstreaker watched on, “Bee..?” she whispered. The mech looked up, seeing the femme nervously looking between him and her friend, he knew what she was asking. Much as he didn't want her to go, to be in danger when being so new to her old form and going into a battlefield.. He knew how much of a danger she was to everyone else in their path too. (Plus the old Starstreaker would've wished to see him try and stop her.) _“Go-we’ll be okay. Just be sure-to-come back to me-be safe-we’ll meet up later.”_ She nodded, grabbing his servo in hers, “I will come back to you. No matter what, I’m not vanishing on you again.”

“Sam, quickly! Get the cube to the building!” Ironhide yelled, Starstreaker squeezed Bumblebee’s servo one more time, and called out, “I’m coming too, I’ll take you as far as I can, but I’m-” “-going back for Bee. I figured.” Sam a little smiled as much as he readjusted his grip on the cube, and the group moved out. Into the crumbling streets; ash danced in the air, rubble and abandoned cars strewn about, people screaming, bots and humans fighting- “Star, we need cover fire!” Ratchet shouted as they raced through the debris ridden city. 

“I’m on it!” She answered, racing over cars and flipping over humans as agile as a jungle cat, shifting her servos to canons, shooting towards the enemy and keeping up as much as possible. She almost hated to admit how alive she felt, how familiar it was and how natural she was, it was exhilarating, thrilling, it was-! “Look out!” Quick as a flash she jumped into Sam’s path, picked up an abandoned car and shielded them both from an energon blast. She huffed for a moment, catching her breath. “How you holdin’ up Sammy?” Looking down at her human best friend, his wild, deer-in-headlights look was too funny, and she would’ve laughed if not for the situation they were in.

“Yeah, I’m.. I could be better.” “Yeah, what a start to our before-senior-year-summer huh?” She threw him an encouraged grin, relieved that he smiled back, there was some humor left in him. “I’m gonna run a couple more blocks with you, but then you’ve gotta get that cube upstairs. Remember Sam, don’t stop, don’t look back, just run. You ready?” He nodded, and with a determined look in their eyes, the pair raced through the streets again. With Ironhide and Ratchet keeping enemy fire to a minimum, Star and Sam ducked and dodged as best as they could, until a giant of a Decepticon stepped into their path.

Ironhide and Ratchet had caught up with the pair, forming a protective semi-circle around Starstreaker. “Darkwing.” Ratchet stated, servos turning to energon blasters. Starstreaker couldn’t help but chuckle, “Like… like Darkwing Duck? The cartoon?” “Star, get back to Bee, we’ll handle this.” Starstreaker was confused, “But..” Ratchet shook his head, “No buts Star, get out of here.” She looked between the two mechs, a bit hurt at this rejection, wondering who this Decepticon was to them, and why they were so afraid of him fighting with her. She nodded reluctantly and with an encouraging smile to Sam, she ran back to the last place she saw Bee and Mikaela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the 1st installment! Thanks for being patient guys, this was super fun to write whenever I had the energy to do so. I can't wait to get started on the next movie, you guys are in for a good surprise. In between then and now I might make a couple Star/Bee one-shots to expand on their relationship in the present and pre-Cybertron wartime and during the war, just to stretch my writing skills a bit. Until then! Enjoy!

(First POV):

I came up to the intersection I last saw my friends in, at a loss for words for the last several hours. ‘I’m a Transformer. An Autobot, a whole life before this one was lived and I had no idea.’ Safe to say I was trying to hold it together, I thought I was doing fairly well, considering. I was getting tired of running the streets, resolving to go into cooper mode and zip through town, (I wish I had my skates.) when I passed an alleyway and-“Bumbleboy-!” I spotted the legless mech just chillin’ on the back of the tow truck Mikaela hotwired. I raced over and kneeled in front of him, servos placed on his warming face plates as I checked him over for other injuries, his indignant whirring as he grabbed my servos and held them,  _ I’m-fine dear!-Don’t you worry about me.” _

I smiled a little bit before nodding towards the car, “How’s she doing?” I asked quietly, the mech shrugged. His servo making a ‘so-so’ motion as I worried my lip. “Aurora?” Mikaela called. I stepped over to the driver’s side. The poor girl was distraught, tears running down her face. “What do I do..?” She whispered, lip trembling at the thought of the warzone we had stepped into. I pondered for a moment. “Well sunshine, we can either keep shelter here and wait for Sam and the boss man to show up. Or..’ I shifted from servo to blaster, cocking it with a smirk. “We can get down to business.” She eyed me with those green orbs of hers. A second went by. Maybe two. 

She turned to the open back window, “Hey!” Bee looked up, whirring questioningly. “I’ll drive, you two shoot.” Bee chirped excitedly, servo shifting to blaster. I smiled with pride, ‘White chick’s got guts. You go ‘head girl.’ I lightly jogged along with them, keeping pace with the car, Bee using his stumps to create sparks to indicate where to turn. “I wish I had my skates.” I repeated to myself, irritated at having to hop over a blown out car or debris every 10 ft. Bee’s chirps got my attention, making me look up to see him making a kicking motion and then pointing to me. At first I didn’t get it, but when I imitated him, two pairs of round see-through wheels popped out of the bottom of my foot.

“Oh wow! Built in skates, you gotta be kiddin’!” I kicked out the other foot and sure enough I had skates. Starstreak-.. I really had it figured out I suppose. Soon enough we rolled up to a corner to find humans fruitlessly firing at a Decepticon, his thick dark grey armor plating making for great defense against the soldiers onslaught. Mikaela threw the car into gear and reversed towards the mech, “Shoot! Shoot him!” Bee’s excited whirring bringing a grin to my lips as we shot at the enemy mech, catching him off guard and unprepared. Lennox whooped from excitement, having driven a motorcycle underneath the ‘Con and contributing to our last round of blasts that converged into one, traveled straight up his chest cavity and snuffed out his spark. 

The humans whooped and laughed in elation as Bee pulled his battlemask up a bit, whirring contently,  _ “Now that’s-how-you whoop ass!” _ I laughed as we all celebrated, Ironhide and Ratchet caught up with us, and Jazz was coming around the corner with a Decepticon head rolling behind him. Ratchet was looking everyone over now that we had a free moment-suddenly a loud thud had rocked the area, tremors were felt through the ground as Megatron and Optimus fell from the building Sam was heading to.

“Sam..” I breathed, Mikaela’s hands had covered her gasp, flying to her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief, knowing just as well as I did that Sam was in the thick of it. “Ratchet, get everyone as fixed up as you can, we might have to bring the cavalry for the boss man.” I said. He nodded, “Yes li-.. You got it Star.” I pretended not to see Bee’s optics widen slightly at the near slip-up. ‘I’ll have to ask about that later.’ Soon though Ratchet had everyone bandaged and taken care of as best as he could.

“Nice, let’s hit it!” I said, transforming with the Autobots and zipping off towards the building. I was lost in thought most of the way, not entirely sure what to make of such a long day. Bee’s whirring came through my comm-link with him, I could tell he was worried about me.  **“How are you taking this..?”** I could almost hear his voice in my head as the chirps and whirrs continued, soothing and soft, concerned.  _ “I’m okay. I could.. Definitely use some more puzzle pieces to make the whole picture but.. For now I’m doing okay.” _ Radio silence..  **“I know it’s a lot.. Let me know if I can help somehow.”**

I grinned internally, not wanting to go into this with a somber mood after my “first” successful fight,  _ “Don’t you worry, when all this is over we’re going back to the house and you’re gonna help me de-stress.” _ Just brain fart static. I laughed at his stunned behavior, delighting in teasing him.  _ “Well-I’ll have you know-I’m-the-no worries-king, we’ll have you-so-relaxed-I’ll calm-you-down-if it’s the last thing I do!”  _ I guffawed at his enthusiasm and revved my engine, seeing we had approached the final battlefield. Megatron had Optimus on the ropes, it was almost too hard to watch until-

“Sam-Sam put the cube in my chest-!” I saw Sam from across the way, the look in his eyes.. Optimus cried out, “Sam put the cube in my chest now-!” however Sam, in all his stubborn, hardheadedness-ran to Megatron, and snuffed out his Spark with the cube. He groaned and clawed at his chest as he died, releasing a final breath as he hit the ground with a thud. Optimus sighed with remorse, looking down at Megatron, “You left me no choice brother..” We all gathered around Optimus, glad that everyone escaped major injury. The Autobot leader turned to Sam, “Sam, you saved my life. We are in your debt.”

Sam looked starstruck and I giggled, “Way to go Sammy boy.” Optimus turned to the group, observing how we laughed and celebrated with one another. The Autotbot leader then turned to me, a hand on my shoulder. “Starstreaker, it’s been so long since I-since we have last seen you. It brought me great pride and joy to see you fight alongside us after feeling the weight of your absence for so many years. However, this next decision is up to you.” I looked up at him, confused as he continued. “You can either continue to be a human, live and enjoy human experiences. Or..” He gestured to the Autobots, watching with amusement as they lifted Jazz onto Ironhide’s shoulders and whooped in celebration.

“... You can remain an Autobot, re-train yourself and learn about the life you once lived. It is your decision.” I stared into his optics, seeing nothing but genuine care and.. Is that.. Sadness? I shook my head after a moment, “I’ve been foreseeing the Autobots arrival for as long as I can remember, and I think that was to prepare me to come back to this life. To being an Autobot. And.. Honestly Optimus, even if I wanted to go back to my human life.. I don’t think I could. I meant what I said before all this started; you guys.. I may not remember everything but I remember you guys being my family. I want to remember. I want to come home.” He smiled and gave me a hug much to my surprise. 

I laughed and hugged him back, my Spark flaring up in such a loving way I couldn’t help but give him an extra squeeze, a smile on my face as he chuckled and squeezed harder. “You always did give good hugs Star.” I grinned as he put me back to the ground, turning to the group, “Luckily, we lost no comrades today, but instead, gained new ones, and regained old ones.” He gestured to me and everyone cheered as I smiled as he continued. “You honor us with your bravery today, thank you.” We all gave congrats to one another until I heard some static and then- “Permission to speak?” 

I turned as Optimus smiled, “Permission granted, old friend.” Sam cutting in, “You speak now?” I chuckled at his outburst as Bumblebee continued, “I wish.. To stay with the boy..” I smiled as Sam agreed to let Bee stay, and with that we all tiredly went back to the Hoover Dam, needing to regroup and figure out the politics of the situation. When we made it to the Dam and everyone went to their respective places, I sat down, collecting my thoughts outside of medbay as Ratchet went about fixing Bee’s legs. 

I was perched on a bunch of truck tires, using one of my scrunchies as a yo-yo, the flight thread made for a great string. “Star?” I looked down, and saw- “Angela.. Angela oh my gods, how did you get here?” I got down from the tires, seeing her sheepish smile as she took in my unfamiliar form. In all of the commotion, I forgot my friend was even there before it all went to Hell. “Well after the bots took off to get away from the agents, Ironhide took me back to my house and I went about doing research.. And when the Decepticons started attacking, I was hacking into SecDef’s system-” “Angela-!” “-and managed to help them get a message out to the Airforce. So they brought me here to offer me congrats and possibly a job after high school.”

I shook my head, a grin on my face, “Oh Ange, you always know how to get out of trouble huh?” She shrugged with a smirk, “What can I say, I’m a woman of many talents. But what about you? You’re an Autobot, you’re… you’re not even from this planet.” She smiled sadly as she speculated, “Are they.. They aren’t gonna send you and the bots off into space right? They can’t send my best friend away.. Can they?” I sighed, kneeling to get a bit closer to her height.

“I don’t know what they’ll plan on doing with us, just know that no matter what I’m still your best friend, alien or not. And that will never change. No matter the distance.” She teared up a bit, and gave me a hug around the waist as best as she could. I laughed and hugged her back, forgetting for a moment that I was an alien, and I had been for longer than I’ve been “alive”. It was a weird feeling. After we conversed and she got all the details about the battle, SecDef had called her over, and soon I was back to my thoughts.

‘What am I gonna tell my parents? What am I gonna say when I tell them I’m a robot from a different planet?’  _ “Star-streaker!” _ I looked up, seeing Bee was back on his own two feet. “Bee!” I ran to meet him halfway, squealing as he picked me up and spun me around in a vice grip of a hug.  _ “I’m-glad-you’re okay.” _ I never thought how much I’d enjoy hugging the mech, especially with the height difference, but it felt like we molded together just right, two halves of a whole. ‘It helps that I’m on the same playing field as him, species wise of course.’ I gave him a squeeze, content just being in his arms. “I’m just glad you can walk again.”

He chirped a laugh,  _ “You should’ve-seen how our first-sparring match-went. I was almost-scattered-to pieces-across-the floor!” _ He laughed at my shocked expression, “You didn’t care for him very much back then Star, he was a different mech.” Ratchet called, wiping off some tools. I shook my head, “There’s a lot that I don’t remember, you guys are gonna have to catch me up.”  _ “It will be-our pleasure-sugar. You’ll-be a fightin’ machine yet!” _

I giggled as he put me down, just in time for Optimus and SecDef to cal everyone into the room where the cube was. We walked in, standing by the Autobots as the humans finished filling in the space. “Everybody settled in? Everybody comfy? Good. Now that the crisis has been averted, I would like to personally thank Optimus Prime and the Autobots on behalf of the United States-the world even-for risking their lives to save ours. They had no obligation to do so, could’ve left us to fend for our severely ignorant and unequipped selves. But they didn’t. They helped us out, and hopefully, after a quick chat with the president, they would be willing to stay and continue to help protect and prepare our planet for any other outside threats.” SecDef finished, and cheers rang throughout the room.

Optimus spoke once it was silent, “I want to thank each and everyone of you for fighting alongside us. Today happened due to a war that began on our home planet, which in turn, was it’s destruction. You shouldn’t have to pay for our mistakes, and yet you have spilled blood and tears for our cause. We, the Autobots, on behalf of Transformer kind thank you, and if your leaders are okay with us staying on your planet, then that is what we’ll do.” We all nodded in agreement. And like that, we were given leave to await the results of SecDef’s conversation with the president. 

We all converged on Sam’s house, needing to give clarification to his parents, as well as having to call my own. After going back to my human form (and slipping into my room to get extra clothes,) I came back to the backyard and watched with the bots in amusement as Sam’s mom hugged him tighter than he could take, “Oh my baby, I thought I’d have to go after you!” “Trust me Mrs. W, we all thought we had to go after him at one point.” I said, gaining chuckles from the group, as his parents suffocated me next, questions barreling out, “Where did they take you?” “Were you hurt or harmed?” “Should I sue?”

Sam chuckled a bit, “Let’s uh, let’s relax, no one’s hurt and we actually need to talk about that, so how about we go to the kitchen..” He corralled his parents into the home, as I had my own things to talk about. I turned to them, feeling unbearably small next to them as they kneeled and sat in the still-destroyed yard. “I’m going to call my parents really quick, but when I’m done we’re gonna talk cause you all have some explaining to do.” I said, eyeing each of them as they whistled and twiddled their thumbs, feigning innocence as I walked over to Bee.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, as I went to sit on Bee’s shoulder, staring at my home phone number.  _ “Why don’t you-go see them? I thought-you lived next door?”  _ I nodded, “I do, but my parents are hardly home. My mom and dad are professors at the university in the next town over, so they usually stay there.” The mech nodded,  _ “What’s-holding you-back?” _ I shook my head, “Questions. I just.. ‘Cause what if they had no idea either? What if they adopted me from somewhere and were just as clueless as I was, or even better, what if they knew but just kept it a secret? What if they-”  _ “Kept it-from you-to keep you safe?” _ He finished.

I slumped a bit, “No matter the question it’s still the same answer I guess..”  _ “You got this-I’m right here with you.” _ I leaned on him, the support was much needed as I dialed the home phone, hoping someone wouldn’t/would answer.  “Hello? _ Querida? Que paso mi amor? _ ” Damn, mom picked up. “Nada mamà, I was just calling because I-I was wondering if you and Papa could come over to the Witwicky’s for a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something.” A second went by.. 3.. “Mamà?”... “ Give us a minute mija, we’ll be there soon. Te amo, mi princesa.” I smiled and almost cried, “Te amo también mamà. Besos.” I hung up and gave a shuddered sigh. Bee’s digit came up and rubbed my cheek, making me lean into it even more. I had to have something to anchor to, I was on the verge of exploding and I couldn’t understand why.

Jazz came around the corner and signaled that my parents were coming, and Bee gave me a thumbs up as I dropped from my perch, his quick transformation ending as I saw my mother come running up to me. She wrapped her arms around and gave me a huge hug. “Mija you get prettier every time I see you, no es posible!” I laughed as she peppered my face in kisses. Maria Jones was a 37 year old light brown skinned, 5’5, brown curly-q haired woman, shaped like an hourglass with a heart shaped face, beautifully green eyes that sparkled when she got excited, and a smile that could outshine the sun. My mamà was as sweet as pan dulce, and tougher than steel. 

She was messing with my hair as my dad came up from behind her. Daniel Jones was a 6’0 dark skinned black man, he shaved his hair short, but you could still see some gray in the black waves. He was 40 years old, had high cheekbones and a warm smile. He had brown eyes behind his prescription glasses, which he adjusted as he peered at me. His still accented English sounded like music to my ears. “Je ne sais pas, Maria, she’s too pretty to be ours. She must be royalty.” I snorted, “Papa, quit it!” He grinned as he too wrapped me in a hug, “I’m sorry we haven’t been to the house recently.” I shrugged as he put me down, “I know it was finals week last week, I was just surprised both of you were at home.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?” They said, finally noticing the destruction around them, “You didn’t have anything to do with this mess would you?” My mom said, her stern voice making me nervous, “No mamà but that’s part of what I wanted to talk about, you see um.. The past 2 days, I’ve been.. Sam and I.. We.. Well..” I wasn’t even sure where to begin, so instead I just- “Bee! I need a little help here.” My parents looked confused until the scout chirped, and began to transform.

When he was done, I looked at my parents, their shocked expressions. “So, to put it simply, Sam bought this big guy-” The mech waved sheepishly at the pair, “-at a car lot thinking he was a regular car and turns out he isn’t, neither are those guys behind you.” They turned, seeing the autobots flicker their headlights, or give greetings. Bee sat down, and I sat on his foot. “They’re Autobots, autonomous cybernetic beings from a planet called Cybertron. So when I figured out he wasn’t a regular car, we got caught up with this secret government sector that’s known about their existence and then they tried to capture the Autobots, but Bee sacrificed himself and when I went to help him I passed out and when I came to they took me to be experimented on and I found out that I’m-... I’m an autobot.”

I kept my head down, I couldn’t see their faces, I wouldn’t. “I’m an Autobot named-” “Starstreaker.” I looked up, seeing my parents tearful but proud faces. I shook my head in confusion, “You knew..?” I whispered, my dad sighed as he regarded me in a nostalgic way, “Mon amour, when we first got married all we wanted was to settle down and have a family. But with your mother and I in grad school, we didn’t have the time. But one day-” “One day, we went out, had came across a random field and we found you.” My mother continued. “You crash landed, and pulled yourself out of the ship. But you were badly injured and you were in need of help.”

“You had told us that you were looking for some cube to save your race and your planet, that your estimated coordinates brought you to this town. But your injuries made it too difficult to search on your own, and upon seeing us you realized you couldn’t blend in if you tried. So when we offered to help you somehow, you asked us if we would take care of you. You told us you would have to take a different form to heal, and that it would take a long time to get back to normal, and that you would have no recollection of your previous life.” I shook my head in disbelief, I had taken a chance on this couple almost 18 years ago, not knowing that this is where I’d end up. “You had apologized for burdening us, but we couldn’t have been more astounded-!” “-elated really.” My father chuckled, “And so, you had gone into a.. Save power mode, transformed, and you were a human baby!” 

“And somehow you managed to, I don’t know, take a mental note of how we looked, and became a little version of us. Our own little baby.” My mom caressed my cheek as I came to grips with this information. “I.. Asked you to help me?” They nodded. “And you took me in, despite knowing that I would leave one day? Knowing that I was from a different planet?” “That’s how it is with all babies, ma chère. Just because you happened to be an alien from a different planet didn’t mean you weren’t allowed to grow up normally like everyone else.” My dad said it so nonchalantly as my mother added, “Why do you think your name was ‘Aurora Estrella’? You were my heaven-sent baby, my own little piece of starlight.”

_ “I don’t know-Star-it seems to me that you picked-a charming pair.” _ Bumblebee’s radio clips were right. I sniffled as a few tears came to my eyes, “So you knew that I’d find out one day and that I’d have to leave you, and you kept it a secret and kept me anyway?” My mom’s sweet smile graced her face, “It was either that or wait till now to have some hijos, and God knows that wasn’t gonna happen.” “Why didn’t I get siblings?” I asked with a playful pout, much to my parent’s amusement.

“Why have another child when you were already perfect?” My father said, and I burst into tears as the stress and anxiety of the situation dissipated. I wrapped them in a hug and let go of everything I held in over the past couple days. When I was done, fully consoled and dry-eyed, I looked at Optimus, his semi’s paint job glistening in the dying light of the late afternoon. “So how is this gonna work? I still have to go to high school?” “You will be finishing school, alien or not mademoiselle.” My father said, throwing me a wink and a smile. “I will speak to your Secretary of Defense, and see what we can do about that.” The autobot leader said, his headlights flashing blue as he spoke. I nodded adding, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your side of the story either boss man.” He rolled back a couple inches, nervous mumbling coming from his radio.

My parents introduced themselves to the bots as I snuck away to the side of the garage, Bee’s questioning whirrs were shushed as I signaled to him. He seemed to get the idea and turned away, pretending to whistle and twiddle his thumbs. I giggled and I undressed, folded my clothes and then waited. Transforming from human to Autobot was still something I needed to work on. But the process took hold, as flesh, blood, and bone became energon, protoform and exoskeleton. (Is it really an exoskeleton or is it just armor?)

I quietly stepped out from the side of the garage, joining Bee’s side as I watched my dad chat away with Jazz and Ironhide, and my mom secretly swooning at Optimus. I giggled making them both look up, the surprise and awe on their faces when they saw me was a moment I wasn’t going to forget. “Starstreaker..” My mom said, smiling. “Aurora I hate to say it, but Autobot looks good on you.” I laughed, “I think so too mom.” And with that we spent the rest of the night with the Witwicky’s and the bots, enjoying a well-earned break from saving the world.


End file.
